


Asymmetrical Love Relic

by PandoraWolf



Category: Fandomless, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Girl x Girl, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Werewolves, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraWolf/pseuds/PandoraWolf
Summary: Nagisa Tanaka life is changed when she meets Pandora and is teleported to a world where she is the Chosen One/Star Child





	1. The White Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is my first actual book. I had this book in my brain for a while but I finally decided to publish it. I do hope someday this becomes a light novel and an anime but this is for me. Credit to my sister as she helped me edit this story. I hope you guys enjoy it!

A dream and a wish mix within a star created a magical person. They of whom are supposed to protect a world filled with beings all shapes and sizes, who have powers only dreamt. The hills are full of life and the air is fresh, but dark hearts still beat heavily and those who have no power need saving from those demons.

Autumn sprung to life softly, letting the leaves turn a lovely shade of orange that filled the street corners. A girl with flowing orange hair walked slowly, watching her feet as she walked along the sidewalk pattern. She wore black flats, paired with jeans and a baggy sweater slightly darker than her hair. Her hazel eyes had dark circles under them and her hair was messy as she tried to hide her face. ‘Today was tough..’ She thought closing her eyes softly ‘I could barely get out of bed...’ She sighed softly and continued back to her small home. The sidewalks were freshly rebuilt and the streets were clean from trash. The trees were moving pleasantly with the breeze making the world a bit more chilly. Nagisa pushed her face deeper into her turtleneck and crossed her arms. “It’s freezing today...” She muttered to herself tiredly. Nagisa pulled out her pink phone and looked through it to see if she had any messages. ‘Nothing..’ she groaned. Ever since dating her boyfriend she hasn’t had any friends. He hated it if she had a life without him, and made sure she knew.  
Though she had tried to leave him already it didn’t seem to work too well as she fell back into his arms, leaving bruises on hers. She began to get paranoia, oftentimes not believing herself or others. Social anxiety made it harder for her to even think about asking for help. Her home life wasn’t great either, both her parents were workaholics and often paid her no mind. The most Nagisa ever got from her parents was a soft pet of her soft messy hair and a peck on her cheek as they headed up to bed, tired from the work day. Which would often last til 12 pm.  
Nagisa decided to check the news for anything a bit interesting. 

-Article Wolf Girls Exist?!-

“The article read. All it showed was a blurry picture of what could be a girl in cosplay perched on the edge of a rooftop. Nagisa clicked the photo for a better look. “Isn’t it just someone in cosplay?” Nagisa questioned in a whisper.”

“A wolf girl, huh? I wonder what that would really look like...” Nagisa said to herself. Nagisa pushed the key in and opened the door to her house while kicking off her shoes by the door. The house was empty as normal so she decided to head up to her room. Nagisa had a strange feeling as she walked up the stairs, but didn’t know why. Nagisa turned to enter her open room, her hazel eyes went wide with fear. Her boyfriend sat there on her bed looking at her with a stoic expression that sent dread down Nagisa’s back as she had to gather the courage to speak.

“T-Tanaka what are you doing Here?” Nagisa asked terrified as she’s been avoiding him lately.  
“What does it look like? I came to see my property.” Tanaka replied frowning while getting up and slowly walking near Nagisa. He reached out to stroking Nagisa's hair causing her to flinch in fear that he may hurt her like before. Nagisa moved back quickly feeling instant disgust and fear  
”I'm-I’m not your property!” she yelled while stuttering “I’m a per-” Tanaka slammed her against the wall growling at her “what the hell are you saying! your Mine and you will always mine.” He stated roughly. Nagisa gasped at the sudden movement. Tanaka grabbed her hip and pulled her in for a kiss. Nagisa felt disgusted, but felt too weak to fight back.  
A white haired girl ran through the bedroom door and kicked Tanaka in the face throwing him off her, He slammed into the wall across the room. He hit the wall and fell onto her bed again with a big grunt. Nagisa froze as she saw a strange woman standing in front of her. The white hair woman softly grabbed her hand. She was tall, almost 6’ feet and had white hair long down to her waist, almost like snow. She felt familiar, but she couldn’t place it.  
Nagisa saw a flash of a woman's face but it was Blurry “I’ll protect you, Nagisa~” the Girl smiled at her. Nagisa felt her cheeks heat up madly. The front of her hair was tied by three light blue beads like the sky. They glimmered slightly from the sun from her opened window. Her black Cloak and Black Pants gave her a mysterious feeling but what was most odd was the White Ears perched on her head and white tail, and the fact that the woman wore a leather belt around her arm and waist where a potion-like bottle was hanging and a Dagger laid made Nagisa feel uneasy. Nagisa saw the woman glanced over at her. her Yellow Eye with Specks of Red in them shimmered. The other was covered by her bangs leaving only her Left one to peek through. “Are you ready to leave?” The woman asked Grabbing an emerald- like crystal.  
“Who The Hell are you!?” Tanaka groaned angrily towards the woman attempting to get off the bed.  
“Why don’t you do yourself a fucking favor and let yourself live?” The woman snapped back growling at the guy standing back up. She moved herself in front of Nagisa.  
Tanaka growled at the woman “You bitch!” He yelled, making his hand into a fist and charged at the wolf girl. She quickly grabbed his arm, throwing him down to the ground, pinning him. Nagisa noticed that the woman had long sharp claws, her nails began digging into Tanaka’s throat that the wolf girl was holding tightly causing him to bleed. Tanaka attempted to kick the woman off but kicking did nothing, it was as if the feather touched her. Her eyebrow twitched in anger.  
“What a pain in the ass...” She muttered, pinning his leg down with her own leg. Her Yellow eyes harden at Tanaka. As if she was ready to kill. “If you’re asking me to kill your dumbass you could’ve just asked.” The woman noticed tears forming in his eyes. “I got a job to do so consider this your lucky day.” The wolf girl threatened with venom in her voice.  
Tanaka looked at the woman with fear in his eyes, his horrifying face left and had gone completely white in fear. She sighed and let him go. He got up running away quickly cupping his neck. Soon there was a slam at the front door, and all that was left was the Mysterious woman. She turned and looked at Nagisa. Nagisa could see the cloak was only clothing on besides the pants and a black bra. ‘Is...Is she Cosplaying?’ Nagisa thought, staring at the woman's clothes and blushing. Pandora began messing with the small crystal again as Nagisa got curious, and ended up slightly pulled on Wolf girl’s ears.  
She looked at Nagisa puzzled until she noticed Nagisa touching her ears. She pushed Nagisa away softly as her ears flattened down on her head giving Nagisa a hard look and a light pink hue resonated on her cheeks. Nagisa flitched and looked back at her, realizing her ears and tail were actually real and surprisingly it was as fluffy as cotton candy or a cloud. ‘Beautiful..’ Nagisa thought.  
The Woman then finally talked after severely agonizing minutes  
“Hello, Sta-Nagisa…” She softly said straightening her back and clearing her throat. “I've come to bring you back to ‘Festestia’. The gods have chosen you to be our protector.” Pandora stated.

Nagisa froze as her brain tried to wrap around what was just said. “Wa- no wait, you must be jo-” Nagisa was interrupted as the crystal opened a portal and the woman pushed Nagisa through it.  
Nagisa screamed as she fell a few meters face down into the grass. Nagisa layed there for a second trying to figure out what just happened. sitting up, Nagisa 's eyes widened as she rubbed her nose and looked up at the woman who had landed on her feet with little to no effort. Nagisa could see they were on a hill overlooking a beautiful city with a castle in the center. Nagisa’s eyes went wide in amusement and awe the world was so beautiful to her.  
“Welcome.” The woman said like the magical new world was nothing.  
“I must be dreaming.. Yeah that has to be. There’s no way I’m any kind of ‘chosen ’. Am i? No, No, no, this isn’t some kind of manga, this is real life!” Nagisa said out loud to herself. The woman stared at her puzzled at the strange things Nagisa was saying. ‘Manga?’ she thought.  
Shaking her head the wolf spoke. “I assure you, you are the one. Trust me i asked…”.  
“But I didn't get to pack!” Nagisa yelled in realisation.“Pack?” She asked Nagisa a hard look, “It's nothing… What do I call you?” Nagisa questioned “Pandora, and we should go get you some armor.” Pandora replied while walking to the city. “wait armor? Wait don’t leave me!” Nagisa yelled, running to Pandora.  
Nagisa looked around the amazing world that was opened up to her. The sky was bright blue, mixed with light purple and mountains and hills were tall, animals she’s never seen before flew, ran and jumped. “Thank you for you know, saving me...” Nagisa whispered.  
Pandora looked down at Nagisa, then away. “Whatever, you're welcome” The both walked down the hill towards the city.

As they approached the City gate Pandora lifted up her hood to cover her ears and wrapped her tail around her waist moving the cloak back over . Nagisa watched Pandora cover up and found it strange but felt it best to leave it be. As they stepped inside the city Nagisa looked around with awe, her brown eyes shimmered like stars out of excitement. She could smell Fresh Meat,cheeses, and bread. Vendors trying to sell their wares to passersby, and the music being played by a band, some crowded as they watched. She heard metal coins as people walked by donating to the band for their beautiful music. Nagisa wished she could stop and listen but didn’t want to lose Pandora in the crowd. she can’t afford Getting lost in a big city in a world she didn’t know. Nagisa suddenly stopped walking when she saw cute pastries, some were shaped as little bunnies,stars,bears and more. Nagisa loved them all. 

“Pandora, Pandora, look how cute these are!” Nagisa called the Wolf girl peering through the window. Pandora sighed and walked over to her 

“Nagisa we don’t have time for this.” she replied with complete annoyance.  
Nagisa hesitated for a second staring at the treats “Okay, yeah. Sorry...”  
Pandora looked at Nagisa thinking they needed to get to clothing and get Nagisa some weapons and armor. This was an inconvenience, but something about Nagisa being sad made it hard to resist.“fine..” Pandora replied stomping inside, Nagisa following.  
The wolf looked around at all the cute pastries and at Nagisa. A small blush was slightly on her cheeks, but she tried to ignore it. she walked up to the shopkeeper handing her two coins as she was given two pastries. She Takes one and hands the other to Nagisa. Nagisa smiles softly, her eyes sparkling. She wasn’t used to getting what she has asked for, it was nice.  
“Thank you!” she laughed with a big grin.  
“Whatever, let’s just go eat them by the fountain.” Pandora said. Nagisa bounced following Pandora as they walked towards the fountain. 

Nagisa sat down on the fountain as Pandora stood next to her. Nagisa took a bite of pastry tasting Strawberry Jam and a hint of Sugar “Mmmmmmmm! This is soooo good!” Nagisa said happily. Nagisa then looked at Pandora; she was rather curious about her partner, they were stuck together after all.

“Pan can you tell me about yourself?” Nagisa curiously asked, still eating the pink mochi-like pastre in the shape of a pink bunny.  
“Pan?” Pandora mutters confused with crumbs on her face. 

“It’s Pandora, dumbass, and i’m not telling you anything, Shortie.” Pandora replied, licking her fingers as chocolate was getting everywhere. 

Nagisa puffed her cheeks out as she pouted “I’M NOT SHORT!” Nagisa yelled. She hated being called short by people. Nagisa quickly covered her mouth “Sorry….”. Tanaka would have slapped her for yelling at him.  
Pandora smirked slightly showing her canines “whatever you say, shortie” Pandora teased petting nagisa and continuing to eat her own pastry that tasted like Chocolate and a hint of hazelnut.

They finished their pastries, then headed on their way. As they walked Nagisa noticed a guy with black matted hair and a pair of black ears were perched on his head. His tail fur was matted as well. His face cut and bruised,he was skinny, she could see his ribs, a collar was wrapped around his neck with a chain hung from it he was sitting on the ground like a dog as a rich male held the chain talking to another wealthy man. She felt sadness in her heart at the site in front of her. She grabbed Pandora and pointed “Shouldn’t we do something?” She asked, Pandora shook her head  
“Don’t get involved. That’s just how wolves are treated in this world.” Nagisa was signed.  
“I hate humans.” Pandora said as her eyes watered with anger, but she quickly wiped them away  
“As much as you want to stop it you can’t. It’s the law.” Pandora muttered  
“But what about you?” Nagisa asked sadly, scared of the answer.  
“Humans hunted my family like everyone else. All They see in me is another rat.” Pandora said walking away. They kept walking for quite a while. Nagisa's thoughts were still on the slave Werewolves. ‘I wished I could help but Pandora was right it’s too dangerous’ Nagisa thought, making her fill with sadness. “I’m going to Save the world, and free the wolves.’ She thought. Suddenly a loud bang snapped her out of her thoughts as she saw Pandora had bumped into a man knocking him and hood down revealing her Wolf Ears. 

“It’s not leashed!” a Woman screamed “it’s going to hurt our children” she cradled her baby close to her chest as to protect the infant from Pandora. “Grab her, we can’t let her feast on our kids, we’ll collar it and send it off to be Slave” a Male replied taking out his sword. Pandora’s eyes darted around in fear. “Go ahead and fucking try!” Pandora growled angrily unscathing her claws ”You devils aren’t laying a hand on me!”

Pandora had caused a group of people to surround her with weapons to try and take her down. Nagisa felt that courage in her grow stronger as she stood in front of the crowd holding her hands out to shield Pandora. She looked rather weird wearing her a wool sweater and jeans, not normal clothes in their world but she couldn’t let Pandora be hurt or taken away!

“Leave Pandora Alone! I’m not going to let you hurt her! So what if she’s a wolf, she isn’t a monster she isn’t different from any of you. They have ears and tail but aren’t any different from us and they shouldn’t be treated any less! They are living beings!” Nagisa yelled with determination.

she unknowingly sent an aura out filling into the people calming them down and persuading them to stop and calm down.The People turned around and walked away from Nagisa and Pandora  
“They’re leaving..” Nagisa whispered “What the fuck were you thinking?! If you pull another dumbass stunt like that I’m not gonna be saving your ass, got it!” Pandora yelled with anger and fear.

Nagisa eyes widened in fear ”Listen up shortie cause i’m only saying this once.” Pandora looked away with a blush. “Thanks, dumbass.” Nagisa blushed as her eyes began to form tears “Your welcome!” ‘She not dangerous.. She’s more like a tsundere.’ Soon they made it to the Armor and clothes store. They walked inside the door and the bell dinged as they entered. Pandora closed the door behind as Nagisa looked around. ‘My Master had been right about her, she was the real fucking deal. she had stopped a group of people with just her words and now I can walk around the streets without my hood, I also noticed People letting their wolves go. people's eyes were glowing pink too. Nagisa changed everyone's point of view and she didn’t notice. What a dumbass.’ Pandora thought she watched Nagisa skip around the store.  
Pick anything you want I have tons of Gold to pay for it,and after this you’ll need a weapon” Pandora stated. ” It's so hard to choose so many different options...” Nagisa said looking around the store.  
Pandora crossed her arms over her chest ”Can’t help you there, clothes shopping isn’t my speciality, the only thing i know is how to make someone beg for mercy...” Pandora stated.  
“Should have known by the way you dress with just a cloak and pants and a pair of boots” Nagisa mocked. “There’s nothing wrong with the way I dress!” She grumbled “it’s easy to move in, besides i don’t need to take fashion advice from someone who probably only wears cute shit!”

Nagisa pouted “Hey, there’s nothing wrong with cute clothes” She crossed her arms “Hmm, I guess it would make shifting into a Werewolf easier right?” Nagisa questioned, Pandora pouted and shifted.  
Pandora’s ear twitched and her face changed to anger, outraged at Nagisa for she hit a nerve ”I can’t shift into a Werewolf” Pandora stated as she looked away a blush covering her cheeks as words brought out her embarrassment to her.  
Nagisa tilted her head in curiosity “Why not ?” Nagisa asked.  
“It’s none of your business!” Pandora snapped back angrily.  
“Come on why can’t you shift?” Nagisa prodded.  
Because my parents never taught me!” Pandora yelled her cheeks were red in embarrassment .  
“Werewolves at a current age are taught how to shift, but my parents never had the chance to teach me..” Pandora explained sadness and pain in her voice  
All the yelling and shouting caught the shopkeeper’s attention. He was quite obviously confused and slightly scared. Pandora glanced over at him, taking notes about how loud she was being. Realising her mistake she quickly calmed her nerves.  
”if you need me let me know.” Pandora bossed Nagisa as her anger vanished. Pandora wandered closer to the counter and lended herself against the wall, placing her left foot against the wooden surface,crossing her arms and closing her eyes as her ears were perked up as she listened to the surrounding sounds.

The shopkeeper watched Pandora as she waited for Nagisa to be done. After a few minutes of the shopkeeper's eyes on her she peeked out, Glaring at him with fiery yellow eyes, scaring him into backing off and going back to polishing his sword.  
After an hour of searching Nagisa finally found something she liked. she picked it taking a better look at the cute dress. It was a Dijon color with white details, and ruffles in the center. The adorable dress came with a matching white blouse that was off the shoulder. After picking her outfit she grabbed a pair of brown boots with armor and a piece of armor for her arms. Nagisa jumped into the dressing room to try on the dress she loved. She had a bit of issues putting on the dress as it was different to dresses she used to wear before. After finally putting the dress on properly she slipped on the boots and tied the armor to them and her arms.  
After finishing up and feeling satisfied with the way it looked she tied her hair up into pigtails to see better. Her bangs laid across her forehead. A strand of hair laid long then rest and was a lighter color as well. Strapping on her belt and finishing up she stepped out and headed towards Pandora.  
”Hey Pan, how do I look?” She asked the white angry looking wolf girl. Pandora opened one of her eyes and turned her head slightly “I told you not to call- “ She quickly stopped after taking a look at the short pumpkin haired girl posing and turning. Blushing Pandora chuckled at how stupid yet cute she looked.  
“It fits you, shortie” Pandora moved off the wall placing her hands to her hips and smiled. Nagisa sticks her tongue out and puffs out her cheeks at Pandora trying to be mean, though it didn’t do much. Pandora poked Nagisa’s noise quickly then placed something into her hand. Nagisa felt her cheeks turned scarlet despite the Rough and Mysterious presence Pandora Gave off. her hands were smooth and soft. Nagisa blushed and looked down, wondering what she did with her Hands.

Nagisa looked into her hands to see an amulet. Nagisa looks up at Pandora puzzled.  
“what's this?” she questioned  
“This amulet was passed down from each ‘chosen’ to another for thousands of years. People say it changes colors depending on the user.” Pandora explained.

“A thousand years?” Nagisa questioned, she was shocked looking down at the amulet with a star gemstone in the middle that was roughly the size of a child's hand.  
“There aren't many of these gemstones left. They were made for the chosen, but sense there hasn’t been one for years the gemstones haven’t appeared.” Pandora explained more, turning her back to Nagisa.

“do you need help with putting it on?” Pandora asked, glancing over her shoulder. Nagisa nodded softly flush, feeling her heart skip a beat as she felt Pandora’s soft hands put the necklace around her neck. The feel of her fingers touched her neck gently so as to not hurt her. “Done.” Pandora said as she walked over to the weapon stand grabbing a sword and handing it to Nagisa “here you’ll need to defend yourself” Pandora stated. Nagisa examines it with curiosity as she puts the sword on her belt. Pandora walked over to the shopkeeper handing him the right amount of gold. Walking outside Pandora turned to Nagisa and handed her bag of Gold “550 Gold that should be enough for 10 nights at a hotel and a weeks worth of food.” Pandora stated. “Bye.” She said while waving and turning around to walk away.

”W-Wait, you’re leaving?” Nagisa hesitated.  
”Master Said nothing about protecting you, all I had to do was bring you here.” Pandora replied with an annoyed look on her face. “B-but I don’t know where I'm supposed to be going or doing. I don’t even know where i am exactly…” Nagisa stuttered out. “Well that’s not my problem, my jobs done here.” Pandora told off. Nagisa felt tears trickling down her cheeks as she started to cry feeling overwhelmed, everything began to feel real again.  
”Oh Geez, don’t cry. It has nothing to do with you.” Pandora said walking back over and, moving her eyes to the side as she felt uncomfortable with the situation. Nagisa continued to cry, “Please, I don’t want to be alone anymore… I just want to stay with you..” Nagisa whimpered, shaking her head. “You’re the first person who I trusted in years!”  
Pandora frowned softly as she saw flashes of a beautiful young girl crying and rubbing her eyes, it made her sad. she walked over to Nagisa caressing her head and pulling her in for a hug “Fine. I guess I'll stay and help but we got to make ground rules.” Pandora muttered, letting Nagisa go and turning her head away. Nagisa looked up at Pandora still crying. “Huh? Really?” she questioned.  
“With Rules!” Pandora stuck her finger out to shush Nagisa “One! If you end up dying you’re gonna cause me a lot of problems so stop talking back, ya dumbass. Two! Don’t touch my tail, ears, or hair, we aren’t fucking, friends. The hug was just to shut you up, Got it? ” Pandora growled. 

The look on Pandora’s huffy face made Nagisa calm down a bit. Quickly Nagisa wiped her tears away leaving her eyes with a very light redness. “Right! ” Nagisa said cheerfully, flashing a warm smile. Pandora nodded “Come.” She ordered while walking away. They both walked together for a while, Pandora being the faster of the two, until Nagisa spotted a little shop between two larger and what seemed like more popular shops. Nagisa gasped loudly “Pandora look!” She yelled, grabbing Pandora’s arm. People quickly looked over and Pandora grumbled.

The shop was no bigger than an average bedroom. It had a broken and worn sign that looked as if it would crumble into pieces with one touch. ‘EarthWorld Wares’ It read with sloppy red paint as if it was trying to catch people's attention, but failing.

Nagisa ran over picking up a bright pink book. “What are these?” Pandora asked, looking over Nagisa’s shoulder. “There are books from where I’m from! They’re very popular!” Nagisa answered. “Really now?” Pandora said picking one up to examine. ‘Cute, Cute, Magical girl?’ Pandora thought while scrunching up her nose. “They’re called manga! This one’s my favorite!” She gushed while darting round the small shop.

The cover had a girl that looked as if she was in her teens with Long Blue Hair that fell past her hips, she held her hand in a peace sign by her head while wearing a cute outfit and holding a heart shaped staff flashing a smile towards Pandora. “A-and who is she?” Pandora asked awkwardly. “Oh! That’s Kawai Kocha, She fights demons who threaten society, but no one knows it’s her! It’s a great action adventure!” Nagisa explains while fangirling. “I have to get this!” Nagisa yelled while flipping through the pages. Nagisa digs through the coin purse Pandora recently got her. “No, no, no! You need that money for food and a place to sleep!” Pandora instisted while grabbing the gold coins away. “Hmph!” Nagisa puffed up her cheeks and glaring at her, shocking Pandora.  
“Huh? Nagisa!” She said while reaching to her. Nagisa quickly turns and crosses her arms.  
“Nagisa! Dumbass... This is for your own good!” Pandora yells at her, but Nagisa ignores her. “ Na-Gi-Sa!” Pandora shouts. ‘Damn you…’ Pandora thinks while glaring at Nagisa with her ears pointing back and teeth showing. “Fine I’ll fucking buy it for you!” She yells while slamming 2 Gold on to the counter. The old lady picks it up and nods. Nagisa giggled “Thank you!”  
Nagisa began to read the book as they got back to walking. “Oi, don’t read while you walk!” Pandora states but her words fell on deaf ears as Nagisa was reading the book .Pandora sighed softly ”Dumbass... ” Pandora mutters while peeking her ears up and looking around.  
Not long after Pandora's warning Nagisa runs into a light pole leaving a red mark and her on the ground. “Ooow….” Nagisa whispers while rubbing her head. Pandora kneeled down “Hop on.” She says sternly. “huh?” Nagisa questions. “I’m not saying it again.” She thinks for a moment while looking down at her skirt. “Okay..” Nagisa places each leg on Pandora’s shoulders and Padora holds onto Nagisa’s legs.  
“I’m only doing this ONCE!” Pandora states, “R-right…” Nagisa replied. Pandora stands up quickly and begins to walk. Her cheeks grew red as she continued to walk and heard Nagisa’s heartbeat as well as the pages turning. Pandora adjusted her ears slightly to hear Nagisa’s heartbeat better.  
While Pandora was staring into space Nagisa tapped her. “Is that it?” She asked point at a tall building. “Yeah.” Pandora said snapping back into reality. Nagisa closed the manga putting it on a pouch on her belt. Pandora bent down, letting Nagisa off her shoulders. Pandora’s tail wrapped around Nagisa while she placed her on the ground. Pandora stretched rubbing her shoulders to try and relax her muscles. After Pandora opened the door for Nagisa “This is where you’ll be staying tonight.” Pandora stated.

Nagisa walked inside hesitant to what she may find. Quickly Nagisa cups her hand over her mouth as she picks up the strong scent of Alcohol . Her eyes wided seeing men laughing and clinking their mugs as beer spilled out. Pandora walked in and took a deep breath in and out. “This place Is lively as always!” Pandora yelled as she walked up to the Bartender. “Hey, there ya old bastard!” Pandora laughed.

Nagisa stared as the old man quickly turned around, his bald head shined with an orange tint from the old lamps around the bar. His left eye was covered by an eye patch and he looked rough and scary. “Pandora?” He chuckled “well how is my only werewolf customer? Get into any more fights lately?” He asked before he noticed the small girl. Pandora laughed “I have someone I want you to meet.” Pandora grabbed Nagisa and pushed her forward. “One eye Pete, Nagisa!” Pandora grinned.  
His bushy eyebrows moved up in shock. “Well I'll be damned.” He smiled “What a lovely girl!” He smiled. “T-thank….” Nagisa muttered softly. She was still quite tense around men. 

“She’s just someone I’m babysitting, pay her no mind.” Pandora teased. Nagisa hid inside Pandora’s oversized cloak. Pandora paused for a second then continued. “I need a room for a few nights.” Pandora mentioned to Him. “Here you go” He said slamming a metal key on the counter. “Make sure the Girl doesn’t come down here alone if she can’t handle herself.” One Eye ordered. “Maybe they just need a good beating to learn to leave a girl alone~” Pandora said flashing a cocky smile. One Eye laughed loudly “You're a riot Pandora!”  
“Heeheehee” Pandora laughed as they walked to the staircase behind the bar. The hall upstairs was dust, and filled with spider webs. The floors creaked as they walked to their room at the end of the hall. It was as if no one was up there in years. The handle on the door was freezing and creaked loudly as they pushed the door open together. The door didn’t budge for a second then flew open, sending Nagisa to the floor. Dust flew as she landed.  
The room was small and could barely handle a queen size bed. The poor white walls were dust and haven’t been cleaned in a while turning it into a more grey-ish color. There were holes and tears in the dirty wall as well as the floor, which hasn't been touched either. At least there was a small window above the bed to let in light. Nagisa coughed and looked around at the old room “Has anyone ever lived here??” nagisa questioned. Pandora shrugged, bending over to help Nagisa up. 

“So… You get into fights here?” Nagisa questioned.  
Pandora chuckled “I win them too! Broke a guy's nose while he was trying to flirt with me!” She bragged as she threw her cloak on her bed and continued to get undressed. Nagisa’s face went red as she turned away to avoid eye contact.  
“W-what are you doing?” Nagisa stuttered nervously.  
“Going to bed you’re really exhausting, I'm not sleeping in my cloak so i’m taking it off.” Pandora stated, while stretching.  
“Where am I going to sleep?” Nagisa asked, looking at the floor. ‘It’s so dirty…’ she thought to herself.  
“On the bed with me.” Pandora said sitting down to take off her boots.  
Nagisa looked at her shocked, ‘Sleep on the bed with her??! How could she allow such a thing?’ She began to take off her shoes and armor pieces and slowly placed them on the floor. “Are you sure?” She asked walking closer “Of course.” Pandora answered leaning back. Nagisa climbed on and sat next to her. “Don’t be so nervous. Just a minute ago you were happily reading your book.” Pandora smiled, closing her eyes. “Right…” Nagisa whispered, grabbing the book. ‘He’s not here, so why am i so nervous?’ She thought looking over at Pandora’s sleeping face. ‘She falls asleep fast…’ Nagisa smiled ‘Cute..’ Nagisa read for a bit before the sun went fully down. Pandora laid her head on Nagisa’s chest and mumbled softly in her sleep. Nagisa pet Pandora’s head slowly watching her tail wrap around her. ‘This is so peaceful..’ She thought ‘I hope it doesn’t change…’  
“Goodnight Pandora” Nagisa whispered, closing her eyes.


	2. The Seven Disciples of Aku

Nagisa gets awakened by the bright and warm light coming from the small window above their bed. The feeling of warmth felt safe as she cuddled it more. Stretching her arms up Nagisa then remembered that she was no longer at her house as a broken, wooden fan slowly spun. she was in Festestia where she met a bad mouthed wolf who was she was currently cuddling. Pandora arms were around Her waist, holding her securely, while her head rested against Nagisa’s chest. Pandora’s white fluffy tail wrapped itself around Nagisa leg moving only slightly as if it was wagging.It happily hit Nagisa leg, making her wondering what Pandora was dreaming about.  
The warmth of Pandora’s cuddling was intrancing and she didn’t want to leave, not to mention Pandora’s slight smell of Lavender. She didn’t have time to enjoy it however as Pandora’s eyes opened. She groaned and buried her head into Nagisa’s blouse that she kept on the day before. After a few minutes of silence Pandora peeked out with a somewhat grumpy look, confused at what was going on. Seeing Nagisa and noticing how they were holding each other made her Yellow Eyes harden in anger. Pandora lightly pushed Nagisa off the bed as she gets up glaring at the girl with a slight tint on red in her cheeks.  
“Why the fuck are you touching me?” Pandora growled.  
“I’m sorry!” Nagisa yelled while peeking her head over the bed. “You looked so comfortable wrapped around me I didn't want to move you..” Nagisa Mumbled softly  
“Like hell that happened!” Pandora yelled “Just don’t do that again, got it? That’s your only warning.” She barked getting up from the bed and throwing on her her cloak “Another dumbass move and we’re done!”  
''”where are you going?” Nagisa asked getting off the floor.

“I need a drink... if anything is like yesterday i’m going to have my fucking hands full with you.” Pandora mumbled opening the door and slamming it behind her.  
Nagisa stretched as she went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Dipping into the bath Nagisa could feel the warmth letting her melt. ‘A good bath always makes my stress float way..’ She thought as her thoughts slowly turned to Pandora. ‘Humans treated them horribly, but… there has to be another reason as to why she was cold and mean.’ Nagisa groaned and dipped her head into the water, ‘I always make a fool out of myself around her too.. No wonder she hates me..’ Nagisa popped up and leaned back closing her eyes, ‘you know she’s kind cute… when she’s not yelling.’ Nagisa felt her cheeks burn up as she chuckled a bit to herself. The thought of Pandora touching her head again making her sink deeper into the water as she groaned. She hopped out the bathtub wrapping a fluffy towel around her chest draping over her body. grabbing a brush she walks over to the cracked mirror that needed a replacement. She brushed her hair running the brush through her orange hair soon putting them back into her ponytails changing back into her outfit. After check if she looked okay she hopped out the door, shutting it and walking down to where Pandora is.

The Bar/Inn was loud, but not as much as Yesterday sense it was morning and most customers were at work. The smell was still bad and some of the same men were there. Almost as if they never left. She walked around slutched a bit looking around quietly. After a minute of just awkward walking around she finally saw Pandora sitting at the bar looking at the counter as a whiskey was in her hand. Pandora ear perks up causing her to turn to face Nagisa.  
“Put it on my Tab “ Pandora bossed One Eye. He nodded in return.  
“Hey.. Took you long enou-...” Pandora stopped staring out the window behind Nagisa. A slender woman with pale skin stood watching them. Her black straight hair was almost completely covered by a black hood, and her black eyes looked dead as just just watched. Pandora growled as her eyes hardened. The girl began to run as Pandora swung the door opened. Pandora ran towards Central Square her thoughts fill of Rage.  
“Huh?! Pandora!” Nagisa demanded as she ran after the fast white wolf with a goal.  
The woman stopped and glanced around for a place to hide. “Excuse me miss..” a young girl whispered as she pulled the woman's cloak. “Do you have any food you could spare?” The Young girl asked politely.  
The woman did nothing, but stare at the helpless child with a dead expression, scaring her off to her mother.  
“Come back her you piece of shit!” she unscatched her claws as she went to lounge at the mysterious woman. Nagisa quickly grabbed Pandora holding her back.  
“What the hell?! Let go dumbass!” Pandora yelled at Nagisa as she glanced down at her. Nagisa shakes her head as she buried her face into Pandora’s cloak.Pandora feels herself calm down as Nagisa lets go of her.

”Nagisa… The star child…. You’re on the wrong side… You need to join us...” the woman whispered. “No! You’re wrong! I’m on the right side! You just want to hurt innocent people!” Nagisa yelled as her eyes were full of seriousness and determination. “Than you’ll die like the rest of them...” she muttered. She quietly disappeared into Darkness with Aku’s followers running out to attack. 

The soldiers surrounded Pandora and Nagisa. Pandora quickly took out her dagger as nagisa pulled out the somewhat heavy sword. “What are guys doing?!” Nagisa yelled in fear “We’re all people we shouldn’t be attacking each other!”  
“It won’t work dumbass. They’re mind controlled by Aku himself, it’s no use…” Pandora muttered at Nagisa.

“Just let me take care of these assholes,you don’t know how to fight.” Pandora grins as she darts around dodging their attacks. She swung up, punching one of them in his throat, knocking him to the ground. He clenched his throat as Pandora jumped up kicking another as one ran behind her. Her ear twitched as she turned cutting his shoulder with her dagger. After two men behind him slashed at Pandora. She quickly dropped down to her knees as the swords swung where she originally stood. She lounged at the Guard, unscatching her claws. She grabbed his head bashing it into a house. The last one charged at her as she was not paying attention, slashing her arm a bit. “Agh bastard!” She yelled as Nagisa quickly jumped in swinging her sword to block the guys second attack. “Stop calling me dumbass, dumbass! I can still try!” She barked at pandora. “Yeah, yeah, duck dumbass!” Pandora yell in return as she turned punching him with full force. The guards laid on the ground as Pandora huffed and grinned.

“Is that the best that ass has? That was easy” Pandora smiled while licking a bit of blood off her hand. Pandora turned to Nagisa, smiling. Nagisa had stars in her eyes as she looked at Pandora. ‘I finally saw a real fight!’ She thought as ran over to pandora. “What are you giving me a look like that?” Pandora asked looking down at her “You’re so amazing Pandora! You like the main character Kawai Kocha, From Cute Cute Magical girl!” Nagisa Yelled “It was so cool the way you fought!” Pandora blushed looking away, “You aren’t half bad either.”

“Now then, let head to my master. You can teach you how to properly fight instead of that sloppy way you did. Where’d you learn that anyways?” Pandora chuckled  
Nagisa blushed “No where..” She muttered as she thought back to a page in cute cute magical girl. “Why can’t you teach me?” Nagisa continued. “Even I can't teach a dumbass like you to fight, so we go to the best next thing.” Pandora grinned at Nagisa. Nagisa grabbed onto Pandora's cloak whining “Waaah, why are you always so mean… “so you don’t get a bigger head.” Pandora teased.

Nagisa took Pandora’s hand lacing it with her own as they walked. Pandora was quiet the whole time and Nagisa wanted to say something but she didn’t risk pissing Pandora so she kept her mouth shut, she loved holding Pandora’s hand, it was so warm and fit in hers like a puzzle piece that was missing and didn’t want to ruin it. Pandora stopped walking making Nagisa stumble a little. She looked up at her confused. Pandora face was filled with dread.Nagisa looked over at what Pandora’s eyes couldn’t look away from. It was a small cabin in the middle of the woods but the door was broken down to the point it was barely on the hinges. Pandora let go of Nagisa’s hand and running towards the house Nagisa followed her slowly inside the house. Everything was knocked down and there broken glasses and plates. Books and papers floated the floor as an old man lying on the ground leaning against the wall. Under him was a pool of his own blood with wound in his stomach. He was Gray with ears perched on his head, his once Grey Beard was now stained with blood. He had Bushy Eyebrows with a Scar across his right eye his eyes were yellow, but seemed glossy and hazey.’Another werewolf?’ Nagisa thought.  
“Masutā!!” Pandora cried out while covering her mouth.  
Pandora’s once harsh eyes were widened and filly pain. Tears dripping down her rosy cheeks as she hyperventilated. She began to walk over to him with shaking steps. “Masutā…” She whispered weakly. The sight of Pandora in pain made Nagisa cry. Pandora bent down to her knees and crawled closer to the man, her pure tail tail dragging in the thick blood. Her shaking hands slow touched the man's face, “Masutā? Can you hear me?” Pandora whispered as crystal clear tears fell softly.  
“P….” A soft voice came out “Pandora?” Her eyes widened “Yes, yes It’s me…” She said quickly was a creak in her voice. “My dear..” He smiled as he slowly looked up at her. Her lips quivered, “I’m not going to make it my dear..” he whispered as tears formed in his faint eyes. “No… No i can save you! I can save you like you did me!” Pandora yelled, more tears fell as she held the man head up. He chuckled softly, “You’re beautiful pandora, there’s… no need to cry for me…” he whispered as tears fell down his face. He softly stoked Pandora’s head leaving a blood stain. “But I..” Pandora choked out no longer able to speak. “You need to take care of her now…” he said faintly and Pandora shook her head. “I love you, my dear… I’m sorry…” He said with his last breath as the life in his eyes faded. Pandora placed her head on his chest and began to cry harder. “Please! You can’t leave me too!” She screamed out in a weak voice.  
Pandora clenched her hand, “I won’t let you down…” she whispered. 

After an hour Pandora finally got up, but she still looked dead inside. Nagisa sat down on the couch with her. “I’m sorry…” Nagisa whispered. Pandora just nodded.  
“Did Aku do this?” Nagsia asked after a few minutes of silence. Pandora nodded. It was silent for another few minutes. “How did you meet him?” Nagisa asked softly.

“On the day my town was attacked…” Pandora whispered. “I was playing with my father and my little sister and my mom was watching us. After she made us all dinner...Aku sent his men to attack my village that night…. No one saw it coming…. They took all of us as slaves and killed those who fought back. My father stuck me out the back and told me to run... I did as I was told a ran…. I didn’t get far before I look back I saw Blood and death….. My parents tried to protect my little sister, but it didn’t end well.” Pandora’s eye weld up “i saw them kill my sister and my mother… I watched as my village was burned down to the ground and wolf people were either taken or killed... I ran until I couldn’t anymore, and after a night in the woods I met Masutā. He kneeled down stroking my hair as he asked me what’s wrong ,i told him everything and he took me in, he trained me, took care of me, taught me, he was like a father to me, i loved him” Pandora whisper “He seemed like a good man...” Nagisa said

Pandora got up trying to ignore her emotions. “I have to take care of you now, so let's start training.” She said with a painful straight face. “Pandora…. Don’t you need more time?” Nagisa asked considered. “No. You need to train.” “But that’s not healthy! You just you-” Nagisa was interrupted by Pandora. “Stop it! This has nothing to do with you!” 

“You need to mourn him! crying doesn’t make you weak!” Nagisa yelled at Pandora. Nagisa wrapped her arms around Pandora in a loving embrace. Pandora’s legs felt weak as they both drop to their knees. Pandora buried her face into Nagisa’s chest sobbing. she felt warm and safe..it reminded Pandora of a familiar feeling she once felt as a flash of a girl with blurry face appeared. 

”You need to lighten up” the girl said. Nagisa didn’t know how long Pandora cried but soon she pulled away, she saw the girls eyes were bit puffy from crying.  
After a few hours they both buried him.  
she felt her heart clenched tightly in pain at seeing Pandora so sad. Nagisa Placed a Cross into the ground and placed flowers and a Stone in the shape of a heart in front of the grave. Pandora than stood next to Nagisa as she clapped her hands together as she closed her eyes “Thank you…. You were a blessing...” Pandora whispered. “Tomorrow we train.” Pandora said, Nagisa nodded. Heading up the stairs to Pandora’s old room Nagisa could tell Pandora was feeling a bit better.  
“The sun is going down now..” Nagisa whispered looking out the window in Pandora’s bedroom. Pandora smiled as she curled up in her bed as Nagisa joined her.  
At dawn Pandora woke up Nagisa. “Time to train.” She bends over. “Oh… okay.” Nagisa replied.  
Pandora guided Nagisa down to the back of the house where two wood swords laid on the ground. Nagisa picked one up and attempted to spin it, but failing as it hit her in the face. Pandora covered her mouth letting out a little chuckle, “Don’t laugh!” Nagisa whined, swinging her sword around. 

“Let’s teach you how to hold i properly first.” Pandora stated while walking up to Nagisa. “Okay..” Nagisa said in return, confirming that she was ready. Nagisa held the sword up with one hand, trying to hold it like in the books. “What the fuck are doing ?” Pandora stared, “Uh.” Nagisa froze realising how dumb she looked. Pandora walked behind her and grabbed her hands, adjusting them to the proper poses. Nagisa blushed heavily feeling Pandora and her hands touching hers. “Are you sick?” Pandora asked noticing Nagisa’s red cheeks. “No i’m fine…” Nagisa whispered. “Okay…. Now swing.” Pandora ordered as she let go of Nagisa. Nagisa swung, cutting a bit of the grass. “Again!” Pandora ordered. Nagisa swung 10 rounds before Pandora felt satisfied with her swing. 

“Now I want you to try and touch me.” Pandora ordered Nagisa, ignoring what she just said.  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you…” Naigsa worried. Pandora Laughed “Come and try, dumbass.” She said bending down slightly with one leg in the back and her hands in her pockets.  
‘Fine.’ Nagisa thought as she ran at Pandora. Nagisa swung at her and Pandora leaned back getting it swing in front of her. “Well you got the speed…” Pandora stated watching it speed by. Pandora quickly kicked the sword out of Nagisa’s small hands. She chased after it and picked it back up, “geez…” Nagisa whispered to herself. “Try again and fix how you’re holding the sword.” Pandora yelled across the other side of the backyard.  
Nagisa ran at Pandora, clearly frustrated, than swung again at her as Pandora kicked Nagisa’s legs, causing her to hit the ground with a loud thud. Pandora bent over, hand still in her pockets. “If i was really going to kill you i would have done it already! Think about you actions dumbass!” Pandora barked at the out of breath Nagisa laying on the ground.  
Once again Nagisa charged at her throwing herself full force in Pandora’s direction. Pandora spun out of the way like it was nothing. While dodging Pandora pulled Nagisa’s manga out of her pouch and began reading. “Waaah look at her fight~” Pandora teased as Nagisa kept swinging and she dodged. “Stop that!” Nagisa swung again, tripping over her own feet. Looking up she pouts as Pandora smiles at her.  
Pandora kept kicking the sword away and eventually throw the book back at her, catching her off guard as she tried to catch it. “What’s with that crap?” Pandora asked running around like she was dancing, dodging all of Nagisa’s attacks. “What’s wrong? Giving up already?” Pandora grinned at Nagisa huffing and puffing. ‘That sounds familiar…’ Nagisa thought as she remembered a mysterious woman saying the same thing in a bright room. Her face was blacked out, but she was in the same pose Pandora was in. Nagisa remembered the woman's blind spot and weakness. “Let’s do this…” Nagisa said with a shaking smile as she was about to attempt was she randomly remembered. 

Nagisa bent down taking off her shoes, making her stepped quieter. Pandora watched confused as Nagisa breathed in and out relaxing herself and focusing on Pandora’s movements. Nagisa began to run holding the sword at her side and gripping it tightly. Pandora Swung her leg at her as Nagisa fell to her knees and bent back sliding under her strong, pale leg, catching Pandora “Shi-” She muttered turning quickly as Nagisa kicked at her back, making her lose her balance and fall as she turned to face Nagisa mid fall Nagisa swung down at her. Nagisa’s eyes were widened and she had a terrifying grin, making Pandora go pale. Pandora quickly grabbing on to the wooden sword as she hit the ground hard.

Pandora stayed still thinking about the look on the seemingly innocent girl. She gripped the sword as her throat tightened. “Yay!” Nagisa yelled dropping the sword and jumped up and down, knocking Pandora back into reality. “I got your hands out of your pockets!” Nagisa smiled sweetly, reaching her hand out to help Pandora back up. “Where…” Pandora stopped for a second to think. “Where did you learn that?” Nagisa looked up at Pandora “A woman taught me…. I Think?” She replied, while thinking a bit. “You think?” Pandora asked seriously “I don’t remember when, but I remember a few moments of a woman in armor….” Nagisa muttered. “Huh?” Pandora questioned. “It’s fine, it was nothing!” Nagisa blushed moving her hand, brushing off what happened. “You’re not half bad kid.” Pandora grinned ruffling Nagisa’s orange hair as she giggled. 

Pandora’s ears sharpened from a noise in the woods near them. Pandora stepped in front of Nagisa, pushing her back a bit. “What is it?” Nagisa question peeking around her and seeing a man walk out of the woods. He was slowly clapping and laughing with insane looking eyes. “So this the star child and the White Wolf that useless daughter of his was so scared of?” He began laughing loudly, throwing his head back “What the fuck!” He yelled “This has to be a fucking joke!” “What’s your problem!?” Pandora yelled pulling out dagger to protect Nagisa. “Huuuuuh? I’m totally fine.” His said clocking his head to the side, confused at the absurd question. “What do you want!” Pandora yelled to him. “To kill you.” He grinned ear to ear.


	3. Nagisa & Pandora Vs Kaze

Nagisa’s eyes widened in horror, ‘h-he wants to kill us ...?’ she thought as panic set in. “Did Aku send you Kaze?” Pandora hissed. His alice blue hair glimmered from the early sun and his black jacket was ripped and dirty. His eyes shaped “Don’t go off acting like he’s better than me!” He shouted in anger. “It's a mere fact that I'm the strongest… He just wanted to leave you vermin alone... Isn’t that sad..” He whined as he pulled out a dagger and began playing with it.   
“He shouldn’t play with his food…” He pointed his dagger at Nagisa. “Food….?” Nagisa trembled. “Stay back, Nagisa. That’s an order.” Pandora demanded, shoving her away. Nagisa fell to the ground as her heart pounded in her chest. 

He continued to walk slowly to Pandora tossing his dagger into the air and back into his head. Pandora Peeked her ears up hear better as she lunged at him. He kicked her in the head knocking her down.   
He started laughing hysterically, as he stomped on her. “This is fun!” He stated with an insane expression. Pandora grabbed his foot, shoving him away and jumped back up. She quickly flipped her dagger, “Damn it…” Pandora whispered. ‘If I let him pass he’ll get to Nagisa…’ Her thoughts flooded with what he could do to her. Her eyes hardened as he ran at her. Their daggers hit each other knocking them both back. Pandora spun dodging his attack and cutting his cheek. He stopped and licked the blood running down his cheek, then grinned. “DIE! DIE! I’LL KILL YOU ALL!” He screamed at the top of his lungs and laughing. He swung his dagger randomly and quick knocking Pandora back. ‘I just need to buy some time!’ Pandora thought attempting to dodge his attacks. Pandora rolled on to the ground and darted around as he watched laughing. He quickly lounged at her stabbing her in the leg. He continued to laugh as he dug his dagger deeper. Pandora screamed in pain, as he yanked it back out. 

Pandora fell, pressing her head against the ground and holding her thigh. “Nagisa, was it?” He asked swinging his head back towards her. His eyes widened as he laughed more. Pandora growled, turning her head slowly to look up at him.   
“How about I kill the star child first so her pet can watch, huh?” He chuckled out like it was some kind of sick inside joke with him them. Pandora grabbed on to his left leg and dug her claws into his ankle. He stared down at her “Pitiful…” he said with a straight face.  
A large gust of wind flow from his body, throwing Pandora back towards the house. She hit the ground like a rag doll full of rocks, causing her to cough up blood. Nagisa’s eyes locked on Pandora as she her breathing was shallow. Nagisa’s eyes became blank as she stood up. “How….” She turned facing him “How dare you do that to Pandora…”. She was filled with a scary, calm rage. Pandora struggled as she pushed herself up. Her head was bleeding. “Nagisa… Stop…” Pandora whimpered out. Nagisa picked up Pandora’s dagger that laid next to her. “Nagisa!” Pandora warned as she stood back up shaking. “Will look at you!” He laughed “Look at that bloodlust in those eyes~.” Nagisa ran at him cutting the air around him and he dodged. “What’s wrong star-” “I shall certainly deliver a million years on death upon you.” Nagisa interrupted while staring him straight in the eyes.   
Pandora grabbed the wood sworded and ran to Nagisa. He laughed, swinging the sharp dagger at Nagisa as she ducked.  
Pandora ran in front of nagisa blocking his swing at her head with the wooden sword. It shattered into pieces at the blow.   
Pandora lounged at him throwing punches. He jumped and kicked her in the head, as Nagisa jumped from behind him, stabbing his hand. “Bitch!” He yelled landing on his feet. Pandora wiped some blood off and kicked at him. He dodged and punched Nagisa. “Will just fucking die already!” He yelled grabbing Nagisa and throwing her.

Pandora jumped onto him clawing at him as he pushed her off. Nagisa ran him with a large stick and blood lust. He quickly dodged and grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the ground using wind to make his slam more powerful as the ground broke under Nagisa.Nagisa felt the air leave her lungs.Nagisa coughed gasping for her air,as she felt her ears ring in her head and her vision feeling slightly blurry. Feeling her vision go red in some areas.  
His grip tightened “You’re the star child!?” He growled in confusion and anger.  
Pandora kicked his face knocking him off Nagisa who was clawing his arm with her nails. Her eyes widened and gasped for air. Nagisa sat up quickly to see where he went. Sudden panic filled her body as she realised she was in a fight.   
“Bastard!” Pandora shouted as she kicked him in the chest.  
Kaze ran at Pandora and swung his leg in to her cheek. Pandora crashed to the ground and Kaze jumped up holding his dagger above his head, ready to land. Pandora quickly rolled out of the way making him stab the ground. Pandora kicked Kaze’s nose, causing him to fall back and drop his dagger. Kaze grin at Pandora “Is that all?” He teased slapping Pandora with wind wrapped around his fist. Pandora was flown side and kicked his neck mid fall. “God damn it, Nagisa! Snap out of it already dumbass!” Pandora shouted getting up from the ground.  
Nagisa took a deep in and out “right..” Nagisa whispered to herself.  
Pandora and Kaze swung, taking each others blows a attacks, leaving cuts and bruises all over. Kaze punched up at Pandora’s chin, making her stagger a little as she gripped under her chin. Kaze striked Pandora’s back causing her to hit the ground face first. She coughed and gasped for air as Kaze slammed his foot on the back of her head. He began to stomp, and laugh hysterically.   
“You fucking prick..” Kaze huffed and puffed “I killed some many other demons with such ease… Why the fuck are you any different?” Kaze questioned, wiping the sweat off his cheek.   
“Go to hell!” Pandora yelled trying to push off the ground. Kaze stomped on her head “Feisty shit aren't you? Nagisa didn’t teach her pet any manners did she?” Kaze mocked.  
Pandora dug her claws into the ground as she kept pushing up. “Go fuck yourself. I’m no body’s pet.” Pandora stated.  
Kaze growled angrily at Pandora’s words “Your starting to piss my off..” He glared down at her “Maybe I should teach you a lesson?” He grinned as he bent down closer to Pandora on ground as she tried to get up. He shoved her down and grabbed her arm and pushed it to the point of breaking it. Pandora held her breath while gripping her arm. Her ears folded back as she held her teeth together and tears formed in her eyes. Nagisa lounged at him stabbing in the shoulder and pinning him down. Nagisa began to punch him with her left arm as she held the dagger in with her right. Pandora coughed blood feeling so much pain in her arm, and the cuts on her body. Kaze kicked Nagisa off and ripped out the dagger, throwing it on the ground. Pandora ran at him pushing with her left arm, but a wind barrier was now up.  
Kaze laughed as his hand and arm dripped blood onto the grass.

Nagisa ran to the wind barrier ready to punch “Don’t even try! You can’t get passed it!” He Shouted at Nagisa. Her eyes Glowed light pink and she struck him. “What are you talking about, Kaze?” Nagisa doubted. His gaze hardened as he lifted his palm as he shoots a Wind from his one shooting a crescent blade. Hitting her as she shoved back she felt her legs tremble as she fell to the ground. Nagisa tried to get back up, but she couldn’t move. Her body was extremely in pain and it felt numb it caused her eyes go wide snapping her back into reality and realizing what she had done. She slowly sat up, her eyes were watery.  
“You dumbass!” Pandora shouted at Nagisa “I told you not to fight!” Pandora was shaking and tears fell from her soft eyes. “I didn’t want you to get hurt…”   
“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Kaze yelled as he draw a circle with his dagger. “DIE! DIE! DIE!” He shouted shoot a magical spell at Nagisa. Nagisa heart drops at the big current of wind went towards her. Pandora forces her body to move, ignoring the agonizing pain. Nagisa shut her eyes and press her hands on her ears as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.  
Nagisa flitched as a loud bang went off. Nagisa’s ears rang as she opened her eyes confused. Nagisa’s eyes went wide and her face went pale. Pandora stood firmly in an attempt to protect her. “PANDORA!” Nagisa screamed as tears fell down her bloody face.it felt like her heart had stopped as she saw Pandora falling to the ground before she could Nagisa caught Pandora as she fell back into her arms. Hugging her. Pandora gently touched the outer side of the small hole that now was in the middle of her chest  
“Shit that looks bad….” Pandora Croaked out   
Her Blood dripped down, splattering onto the ground staining the grass. Nagisa hugged her tighter. Pandora gasped for air as head fell back against Nagisa’s shoulder and clenched her teeth tightly. Pandora whimpered as tears fell down her cheek softly and her ears fell down.


	4. Growing Stronger

Kaze stared at the white wolf laying on the ground with no emotions. “Whoops….” He began laughing hysterically “That’s not what I meant to do. Oh well, yes we can call it a happy mistake.” He grinned at Nagisa in shock ‘he’s so calm…’ Nagisa thought. “Right, Na-Gi-Sa?”   
He slowly lifted his hand up, facing his palm at Nagisa. “Sadly you are gonna have to die as well~” He chuckled. He shot a small ball of wind the shape of a bullet at Nagisa’s head. Nagisa held her palm up as if to stop the quick ball. ‘How can someone be so calm with killing?’ She thought as she filled with raged. Suddenly a large gust of wind flew out of Nagisa’s palm summoning a Fire Barrier. The small ball was eaten by the large fire that scorched the grass. Kaze clocked his head to the side in confusion “Huuuuh, magic?” Kaze’s eyes widened. Nagisa breathing was shallow as she became shaky. “Why can’t you just die easily..?” Kaze whined raising his hand again. A Puff of purple-ish, black smoke appeared behind his as a slender, pale woman walked out. She gently touched his shoulder and leaned closer to him. “It’s time to go…” She whispered. “But-” The puff of smoke lingered letting out a venomous voice.  
“You have disappointed me, Kaze…” the voice hissed. “You will be punished for this.”   
Kaze Heart drop as was lead into the smoke by the woman. “I’ll be coming for you star child…” The voice remarked as the smoke vanished.   
Nagisa looked down at Pandora’s sickly pale face. “It’ll be okay i’ll get you to the town.” Nagisa whispered while petting her.  
Pandora placed her hand on Nagisa’s cheek, her yellow eyes were glassy and hazy, and her cloak was torn and soaked in her blood   
“On my belt…. There’s a potion...” Pandora choked out.  
Nagisa moved her hand around Pandora’s belt to find the potion. Nagisa quickly uncapped the jar of autumn water. Some of it trickled down her chin as she struggled to drink. Pandora than closed her eyes falling limp in Nagisa’s arms. Nagisa Stood up and grabbed Pandora by her armpits, attempting to pick her up. Nagisa struggled and eventually fell back down to her knees. She attempted a few more times, before a soft, kid like voice came from the woods.   
“That won’t work” It mutter.   
Nagisa looked up to where the voice was coming from.  
A short person with long fox ears poked its head out. It had a metal mask, with a cracked leans on and apricot messy hair that fell down to its neck. It wore simple clothes; A white t-shirt with a dirty green vest over it, brown baggy pants, and tall leather boots with small armor around its knees. He had a woven basket that looked handmade, filled with strange mushrooms.   
Nagisa pulled Pandora a bit away, then ran in front of her, in an attempt to protect her. Nagisa seemed on guard making the fox like person a bit anxious.   
“I won’t hurt you…” The childish voice conformed. “I’m not big on fighting…” It dropped its basket and held his hands up, showing that it was not a threat.   
“Your friend, looks hurt… I can help them….” He stated after a minute of silence.  
Nagisa looked down at Pandora the Back at the fox like person. “Can you really?” Nagisa question with a sharp glare. “My holes not far…” It said running over to Nagisa as its apricot fluffy tail followed behind.   
It slowly bent down, wrapping a bandage around Pandora’s chest and put her on to its back. “Thank you…” Nagisa whispered. Nagisa’s eyes twinkled as she watched Pandora face. ‘I should have been there…. Why was I acting like that… I should have protected her…’ Nagisa’s thoughts filled with regret.   
Kaze stood, shaking with his head down. A tall man with a wolf skull sat in front of him tapping his fingers on a throne like chair.  
“What were you thinking?” The man hissed out.  
“I’m sorry…” He whispered out as sweat dripped down his face.  
“Silence! You disobeyed me! It’s time for you punishment.” He scolded.  
“But… I…. ” Kaze choked out.  
The man stood up suddenly, causing Kaze to flitch. “Take off your jacket.” He ordered. “Yes sir…” He whimpered, obeying the horrifying man. A loud THUAP suddenly came from behind Kaze as he gripped onto the wall shaking. The man swung a large wip, hitting him. Kaze gripped his teeth as a painful stinging appeared onto his back. Kaze’s breathing became heavy as tears formed in his eyes. After thirty minutes the man finally stopped. Kaze dropped to his knees and gripped his arms. Kaze’s eyes were wide and his breathing was heavy. “I wish I didn’t have to punish you, my dear Kaze… But you never seem to learn…” He said as he left the room. “I’m sorry…. Aku…” Kaze whispered as the new marks bled down the old marks. His back was torn and filled with bruises.   
The tall slender woman stood by the door with a pitiful look.   
“You should listen better to father, you know….” She muttered walking down to him.   
“I at least fought them and basically killed one!” Kaze snapped back   
“And I at least didn’t get punished.” She stated, glaring down at the weak man.   
Kaze growled angrily, “Shut up, Yami! Aku’s not here to protect his obedient daughter.”  
“Father doesn’t need to fight for me anymore, I’m stronger.” Yami muttered walking out the door. Kaze laid his head down to the cold floor, fighting back tears. 

Nagisa and the fox person finally reached its hole buried into a tall hill. The fox walked inside and walked down the end of the hall, then turned left into a room filled with potions and herbs. The ground was dark wood and the walls were beautifully overgrown.   
The smell with stronger of lavender. Nagisa began to wonder and look around as the fox dropped Pandora onto a small bed in the corner. After tucking Pandora in the fox unsnapped its mask, letting his apricot hair fall gently across his eye, leaving one eye showing. It blinked for a bit letting his cinnamon eye get used to the light. Nagisa turned to finally see the small femainine face. His long eyelashes slowly moved as he blinked. “Woah… You’re so pretty…” Nagisa leaned in for a better look. “Thank you…” He muttered with a slight blush. He quickly bounced over to the table filled with herbs and began mixing. “How long have you been out here?” Nagisa asked following him. “18 years…” He muttered after a few moments of silence. His face seemed concentrated. ‘18..? 18!’ Nagisa thought, “Wait… how old are you?” Nagisa asked leaning closer to him. He quickly flitched, spilling a small bit of sap. “Oh.. um… 26…” He muttered, turning back to his work. ‘26..’ Nagisa walked over to Pandora and sat down onto the bed. “You look so young...Why do you live out?” Nagisa asked while watching Pandora.  
“When i was 8 there war against werewolves happened…” He paused “I believe they we’re not bad and shouldn’t be slaves...Everyone else shunned me…” He explained.

Nagisa eventually left to explore the area, letting the fox boy continue his work.   
Nagisa walked into the kitchen/front room. The couch was honey yellow with a wood outline, and matching bookshelves that filled the walls. After an hour of sitting around and reading the fox boy walked in. Nagisa popped up, her hair messy from laying around. “How is she?” She asked running over to him. “She’ll be fine, she was very lucky…” He smiled awkwardly “If whatever hit her, hit her a little more to the right it would have killed her.” He explained.   
Nagisa signed with watery eyes. “She’s still asleep, but if you want to see her…” He stated. Nagisa nodded softly as they both headed to the room. “I’m Nagisa, by the way.” Nagisa smiled. “Akasuki….” He bowed slightly as a hello. Nagisa opened the door slowly. Pandora laid soundly on the bed, her chest wrapped with herbs and her thigh bandaged. Pandora looked weak, Nagisa felt her heart sink.   
“I’m sorry…” Nagisa whispered to Akasuki as she ran out. He watched as she ran out the door quickly.   
Nagisa kicked tree as tears fell down her face. “Damn it!” Nagisa shouted as she slipped and fell to the ground. ‘I should have saved her, I should have saved you,I should have saved her, I should have saved you,I should have saved her, I should have saved you….’ Nagisa’s thoughts kept repeating themselves over and over.  
The fox walked out slowly and watched her. “Nagisa….” He stopped to think as Nagisa stood back up. “I need something in the town. May you get it for me?” He asked. “Sure…” Nagisa wiped her tears away. “I need some flower for baking.” Akasuki muttered. Nagisa nodded and grabbed Akasuki’s basket. “I’ll be back soon…” Nagisa waved. ‘Hopefully a walk will clear her head…’ Akasuki thought as he walked into his house.

Nagisa walked towards the town swinging the basket lightly. After 10 minutes of walking, Nagisa finally made it to the town. Nagisa jogged lightly to market place and got the flower. “Thank you!” Nagisa smiled to a lady.   
“Star child?” A light voice suddenly said behind Nagisa.   
Nagisa quickly turned around to see a tall man with a feather in his hair. “Hello...” Nagisa softly said, holding the basket tighter.  
The man pulled out a bottle with orange liquid in it. “I hear that someone’s been wanting to be stronger!” He said grinning “how did you?” Nagisa questioned. The man stepped closer to her and pushed the bottle closer. “Want to protect someone? Maybe save people you love?” The man urged.   
Nagisa questioned herself before deciding. “What do you want for it?” She hesitated.

“100 Gold?” The Man said grinning. Nagisa pulled out gold out of basket, placing 100 gold into his hand. The man hands Nagisa the potion, then walked off. Nagisa began walking back to the foxes home. She looked at the bottle, slightly concerned if it really would work. “For Pandora.” Nagisa whispered, chugging orange liquid down. Nagisa felt a thump in her chest suddenly. Looking down at her hands Nagisa saw her hands begin to shake. Breathing became harder. Nagisa dropped the basket and ran to Akasuki before dropping to her knees. Nagisa’s eyes changed into bright orange and flames shot of her hands, burning the trees around and the grass.  
Suddenly Nagisa could breathe again.   
Nagisa grinned as she moved flames around in her hand. She quickly ran back to the house. “Pandora!” Nagisa yelled opening the front door. Akasuki quickly peeked his head out into the hall. “Your friend is up if you’re looking for her….” He explained as Nagisa ran into the room. “Pandora!” Nagisa yelled “Nagisa!” Pandora yelled sitting up. “Pandora look!” Nagisa sat onto her bed quickly and clenched her fists as the flames surrounding her hands  
Pandora's eyes widen “What the hell?!” Akasuki walked over to see what was going on. 

“How did your powers get so strong?” Pandora asked while examining her.  
“A guy in the market place gave me a potion!” Nagisa explained excitedly. “WHAT!?” Pandora and Akasuki yelled at the same time. Nagisa frooze, “What’s wrong…?” Nagisa asked both of them.   
“You can’t drank random potions, dumbass!!” Pandora yelled at Nagisa. “Nagisa hand me the bottle the potion was in!” Akasuki yelled.  
Nagisa eyes harden in anger “No!” Nagisa yelled. “This is dangerous!”Pandora yelled back. Nagisa glared at Pandora “I don’t care! I’m not weak anymore!” Nagisa yelled.  
“Nagisa I need the bottle!” Akasuki insisted.   
“You’re not going to hold me back!” Nagisa hissed.  
“Nagisa! Stop being a dumbass! That was a random potion from a fucking stranger!” Pandora yelled.  
“Nagisa the bottle!!” Akasuki yelled.  
“FINE!!” Nagisa yelled throwing the bottle at Akasuki. Akasuki quickly flitched and ducked down, letting it hit the ground and shatter. Akasuki’s eyes widened in fear.   
“You never care about me! Only yourself!” Nagisa yelled at Pandora.  
“Of course I fucking care about you!!” Pandora yelled in response “Why the fuck would I protect someone who i didn’t care about!!”  
Nagisa Eyes went wide in shock “huh..?”  
“You’re my friend, okay? God… you’re the only fucking human I could ever care about..” Pandora said feeling her cheeks heat up  
“IT’S A KAFFIR LILY PLANT!!!” Akasuki yelled from the ground.  
“What?” Pandora and Nagisa questioned. “It’s poisonous! We need to get it out of her!”   
Akasuki grab a glass of something green and handed it to Nagisa. “Drank!” Akasuki order.   
Nagisa quickly drank it, and then instantly felt sick. Nagisa quickly ran outside and throw up. Pandora and Akasuki followed her out.   
“Do you feel better?” Pandora asked while rubbing her back. Nagisa nodded “yeah…” Akasuki smile and walked back inside. “I’ll always protect you, Nagisa…” Pandora smile. Nagisa laughed “I’ll always protect you, too!” Nagisa hugged Pandora.


	5. Chapter FIve : Fun In The Sun!

It had been a month since the fight. The leaves had started falling off some trees and the air had gotten cooler. Akasuki was worried about them and ask Nagisa to stay until Pandora healed. Meanwhile Akasuki trained Nagisa in movements and treated her like an errand girl. Often asking her to retrieve things from the woods or town. In that month Nagisa got used to the town and more wary about people. She had also gotten pretty close to the little fox boy, talking about various things. Pandora and her had also gotten closer to each other.

While Pandora healed she taught Nagisa from the side lines about sword fighting and breathing techniques. 

Akasuki also showed her some herbs that could help on the move, as well as some potion making. Pandora slowly became softer with Nagisa and Akasuki, showing that she was more than what she appeared. Nagisa’s feelings for Pandora had intensify as well. Her cheeks were often red around her and her heart would skip a beat at the sight of her. Pandora also blushed a bit.

“Nagisa?” Pandora whispered standing above Nagisa was sleeping in and large bed they shared. Nagisa’s hair was a mess and she was drooling a bit. 

Nagisa groaned a bit and stretched “Sparing?” Nagisa mumbled tiredly rubbing one of her eyes and opening the other one. Her brown eyes shimmered as she pushed herself up to sit. Her orange hair moved softly as she moved. 

Pandora blushed a bit as her eyes watched Nagisa ‘that’s weirdly cute..?’

“N- no, I was thinking we could go down to the beach near here, but if you want to spar….” Pandora teased, sitting down on the bed next to her. Nagisa pause for a second, thinking about what Pandora had said. Stars appeared in her eyes quickly realizing what she said. “The beach?” she questioned “There’s a beach here?”

Pandora gives her a confused look “Yeah? What, did you think we didn’t have beaches?”

“I guess I never thought about it...” Nagisa replied sheepish.

“Your world is so interesting.. I wonder what your beaches are like!” Nagisa day dreamed about giant squids and rainbow fish.

“Your world was rather interesting as well, you have these weird devices that you talk and write with?” Pandora replied. 

“Phones you mean?” Nagisa questioned.

“P-phones?” Pandora asked while watching Nagisa jump out of bed and walked over to a bag in the corner that held her old school uniform. She reached her right hand into one of the pockets and grabs a small rectangle box with a pink case. Nagisa half ran back over to Pandora and sat onto the bed close to Pandora. “This is called a phone.” Nagisa stated, holding it to her. Pandora’s peeked up as she leaned closer to it. Nagisa pushed a button on the side turning it on and showing off the lock screen that had of a cat. “Most people use their phones for the internet, but there are other this you can do on it.”

“In...ter...net?” Pandora asked popping her head to the side.

“a global computer network thing that helps a variety of things. It has a lot of information and you can communicate with basically anyone! There’s also games and schools.” Nagisa rambled.

“Do they kill people?” Pandora questioned poking it softly.

“Probably?” Nagisa giggled.

“What’s that at the top? ‘No Service’? Why is someone denying you service? Do I need to kill them??” Pandora asked concerned.

“It just means I have no internet connection.” Nagisa laughed and ressured.

“I can take pictures too.” Nagisa replied as she pulling up her camera. Nagisa wrapped her arm around Pandora’s waist. “Say ‘cheese Pan!” Nagisa said. “Cheese?” Pandora asked looking at Nagisa puzzled Nagisa giggled and flashed a warm smile as Pandora stared at the screen confused. A flash went off and a picture was taken. Nagisa pulled up the picture on her gallery as she showed Pandora the picture. Pandora's eyes widen and her eyes poking forward as she stared at the picture “Woah!!! That’s us!!!”she took the phone and looked closer.

“Yeah it took our picture.” Nagisa stated as she took the phone back and changed her lock screen to picture of her and Pandora.

“I don’t have a swimsuit, so how am I supposed to go swimming?” Nagisa stated placing the phone down on the bed. 

“We go buy them. I don’t have on either.” Pandora replied with a grin.

“Okay…” 

After a short trip to town they entered the store that sold swimsuits. 

Nagisa quickly grabbed a few and ran to the drawing room “You be the judge!” Nagisa smiled at Pandora “After I’ll be your judge!” Nagisa disappeared into the small changing room and got changed. Nagisa pushing the curtain open, reviling and white one piece with and cut heart shape on the navil. Nagisa spun around and pose. “So?” “No.” “Okay…” Nagisa whispered while closing it again. After a minute she came out again in a two piece with a shell bra “No.” Pandora said harshly. “Fine!” Nagisa yelled. After another minute Nagisa came out with a white two piece on with frills on top and small frill skirt with bows on the side.

“Y-yes..” Pandora muttered. “Yay! We have a winner!” Nagisa posed. “Your turn now.” Nagisa grin. Pandora grabbed a few then slowly walking into the changing room. After two minutes Pandora came out in a black one piece with a high waist. Nagisa’s face went red “N-no..” Nagisa muttered. Pandora came out again in a black one piece with a diamond cut out of the chest with a frill skirt. “No!” Nagisa made an X with her arms. Pandora came out again after a few minutes. “Is this okay?” She huff with a blush.

She was in a simple black bikini with a see through black Sarong that wrapped around her waist. Nagisa nodded and just stared.

Nagisa Eyes went wide as she stared at the ocean and the sand “Wow it’s so pretty!” Nagisa and Pandora went down to sand where other people already set up. Pandora place a blanket down on the sand, while still where her cloak. Nagisa’s white frilly bikini moved softly and she tied her hair into pigtails. 

“Your still wearing the cloak...?” Nagisa asked a bit disappointed. 

“Of course.” Pandora said “Why?” Nagisa pouted.

“Because it makes me feel comfortable.” Pandora replied stern.

“fine..”Nagisa said sadly 

“This is suppose to be having fun. Go swim dumbass.” Pandora stated. 

“Anyways before we do anything fun we should do a little sparing.” Pandora stated “Awww Pan!~”Nagisa whined.

“I know, but we gotta spar a little,But i make it little interesting i’ll add stakes I’ll take off my cloak if you knock me down. Okay?” Pandora said

Nagisa blushed “Let’s do this!” she yelled ‘I’m gonna win this! Seeing Pandora in her bikini with her fair skin would be so nice...’ Nagisa face shifting to some of a perverted face as she stretched. 

“Glad you agreed.” Pandora grinned. 

Pandora walked over to where they put their stuff and picked up the two wooden swords. ‘Let's go!’

Pandora picks up one of the swords and tossed it at Nagisa. Nagisa stumbled as she caught the sword in her hand.  
“Lets begin, shall we?” Pandora said

Nagisa smirked as she ran at Pandora ducking under Pandora’s swing. 

Pandora grabbed the back of her bikini top and threw her into the sand. Nagisa dug her heels into the sand as she moved back the sand feeling hot on her feet.

“Try again.” Pandora ordered 

Nagisa ran at Pandora again as she swung at her, Pandora blocked her sword with her own. Pandora and Nagisa swords slashed against each other. Nagisa moved back and slashed at Pandora’s leg. Pandora jumped as Nagisa hit the ground where she originally stood. Pandora landed back on her feet. she disappeared moving so fast that Nagisa couldn’t keep up. She looked around trying to find her. Pandora appeared behind her and kneed Nagisa back. Causing Nagisa to fall in the sand. Nagisa quickly spun around grabbing Pandora’s cloak. “I’m going to beat you.” Nagisa stated, Pandora kicked her off and jumped at her. Nagisa moved her sword hitting Pandora in the side as she pins her to the ground causing Pandora to fall to the ground dropping the sword on the ground with a plup. They stared at each other for a while before Nagisa moved to sits up. She flashed a huge warm smile “I Win.” she giggled. Nagisa’s flames slowly appeared on her arms. Pandora's eyes went wide in shock as her tail shot up, and her fur spiking.

“Nagisa, your on fire!” Pandora yelled.

Nagisa looks down at her arms covered in flames “..but they don’t burn.” Nagisa said.

“So you really can use fire magic?” 

“Yes..”Nagisa mumbled

“I think I have an understanding of your magic, since it’s not unlocked my emotions trigger my magic, right now your happy so it triggered it, you were angry and sad and you need to protect us, you made that barrier.” Pandora explained.

“Interesting..” Pandora replied as flames around Nagisa disappeared.

“Nagisa i want to try and train your flames” Pandora explained

“Now i want you to close your eyes” Pandora stated

Nagisa nodded as she closed her eyes,sitting down as the hot sand warmed her. Pandora’s tail laid on the sand peacefully and her ears were relaxed.  
“Now I want to imagine your happiest memory and use it as anchor to trigger your Flames...” Pandora whispered.

‘The only happy memory i have…. Is when i’m with Pandora…’ Nagisa thought as she thought back to memory of Pandora saying they were friends and a tiny flame appeared around her hand. The heat warmed hand soft causing Nagisa to opened her eyes. “It’s so tiny...” Nagisa muttered.

“Your still learning so it’s okay, soon that tiny flame will spark into a big flame, but we need to find you a better teacher. I’m not the best to teach you about magic.” Pandora explained

“Is magic not common?” Nagisa asked

“No Magic is pretty common but there’s fifty percent of people who don’t have it.'' Pandora explained standing up and stretching.

“Lot of people have to use a spellbook before they can fully control the magic on it’s own, you’re an exception as your ‘The Star Child’, but you still have problems with control.” Pandora explained.

“Well i’m going to practice until I can use unlock my flames and use them with control and protect you from that Kaze.” Nagisa said determined.

Pandora blushed softly as she looked away “I can protect myself dumbass.. Besides you won fair and square i’ll take my cloak of as promised.” Pandora replied pulling off her cloak and letting it fall onto the soft sand. Nagisa’s cheeks become red as she stared at Pandora’s pale strong body.

“Wow, your so beautiful Pan… I never knew your boobs were so big..” Nagisa said in wonder. Pandora felt caught off guard “What the hell are you saying dumbass?!” Pandora yelled as Nagisa hugged her softly. She flinched but the warmth she felt when she first hugged Nagisa it felt homely. “Relax Pan…” Nagisa whispered.

Pandora’s arm wrapped Nagisa around returning the hug. “I thought you didn’t like hugs?” Nagisa smiled. 

“I...I guess if it was you… I wouldn’t mind it much...” Pandora whispered. Pandora’s tail wagged slowly as they held the embrace for a little bit. Nagisa eyes open her eyes softly, catching a slightly dark mark on Pandora’s right breast.

“What is that?” Nagisa asked touching it slightly.

“A birthmark… Nothing special...” Pandora repiled 

Nagisa pulled her top down a bit showing her left chest a bit. “I had a similar one, but it’s on my left..” Nagisa explained touching the birthmark shaped like a star. Pandora and Nagisa stayed quiet for a while, staring at each other a bit lovingly, as if they had a connection.

“Will, what do you want to do?” Pandora asked breaking the silence.

“Oh, let’s make a sand castle!” Nagisa said excited. 

“Are you a princess?” Pandora teased as Pandora unscatched her claws.“What are you doing?” Nagisa asked

“Digging? Makes it more easier without a shovel.” Pandora explained

Pandora started to dig using her claws quickly. when she was done she turned to Nagisa “what do you want to build?”she asked

Nagisa thought for a second. “A castle?” Nagisa asked. 

“A castle, huh? How come?” Pandora asked as she gets up and heads to where their stuff was. “Here to make the stuff for the castle” Pandora explained tossing a small bucket over.

They both worked on it, adding details and making it bigger. Almost as big as Nagisa. Nagisa pause for a second looking at the small balcony. Nagisa felt nostalgia, but couldn’t place it. Pandora reached over and place and small sand person on the balcony.

“Who is that?” Nagisa asked. 

“You.”Pandora stated. “Well if you made me...” Nagisa muttered reaching for more sand. “...Then i should make you.” Nagisa smiled.

“There, my Pandora.” Nagisa laughed.

“Your ‘Pandora’? Like a bodyguard?” Pandora asked confused. 

“What’s a princess without her Bodyguard?” Nagisa asked.

“Sounds perfect!” Pandora smiled her canines showing

Nagisa felt a flash hit her head. A woman with white armor was standing next to her. She was saying something, but she couldn’t hear her. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Pandora asked concerned her ears folded back

“I’m fine.” Nagisa ressured ‘What was that? I remember it, but I also don’t..’

“You scared me.” Pandora said as her ears went back up.

“Let’s go swimming.” Nagisa said taking Pandora hands in her own

Both of them went into the cold water, feeling refreshed from being in the hot sun. 

“It’s cold!” Nagisa whimpered as she clung to Pandora.

“It’s not that bad.” Pandora laughed as she splashed Nagisa.

Nagisa screamed as she hit by cold water.

“I’ll get ya!” Nagisa yelled splashing water back at Pandora.

A mile away a Portal opened up, shimmering as Yami walked out of it and onto a fishing boat in the ocean. There sat three old men on the boat, one of them were sleeping. 

“What the hell?!” a man closest to her yelled.

Yami stabbed the man in his throat letting his eyes widen as he coughed blood as he fell off the boat dead with a splash.

“Holy fucking hell!!” One of The Fisherman yelled in horror.

“I’m here for your boat, King Aku’s orders.” Yami stated

“Aku?! That Bastard killed my Family like hell i’ll give him my boat!” The Fisherman growled.

“As his daughter I must do as I am told.” She stated. He took out on the sword on his belt. “I’ll kill his daughter and make him feel what I felt!” he yelled as Yami covered the boat with dark mist and stabbed him in the back “There’s something you should know…. my Father doesn’t give a shit about what happens to me...” Yami said pushing the knife deeper into the Man’s back in till she hit his heart then pulling it out as man collapsed on the ground. The Last Man eyes open in shock in fear. tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

“Please...-”He begged shaking his head slowly Yami Pressed the knife on the mans chest and pushed it into his heart. Yami pulled it out then took out a device and a magical spell appears as the device glows i have the boat but the men weren’t willing to cooperate..” Yami stated. 

“Good work Yami,underneath you should be near the ‘Leviathan’. They are the ruler and protector of the ocean, it has been asleep for thousands of years. If one was to threaten the ocean it will wake up.” Yami explained. “Anger it. Send a powerful spell of Darkness into The Ocean and Injury it.” Aku order.

“Understood.” Yami replied a bit worried. Darkness wrapped around her arms covering and overflowing. Tears formed in her black eyes as she slammed her hands into the boat causing darkness moves down the dark sea until Hit the Leviathan in the left side.There was a loud roar as The Leviathan raised out of the water. It was a light blue sea dragon with seaweed and barnacles armoring it. It’s eyes were light green and slitted, it fins were on its back, head and tail, it flippers for arms and legs on its body to help it move and it had Yami horrified as she opens a portal of darkness and goes through it and goes through it quickly. It roared again as it tail hits the boat sending hurling the boat. Pandora jumps at Nagisa wrapping her arms around her as she jumps out of the way. The boat hitting the sand with a thud. Pandora were folded down as her ears hearing people on the beach screaming at seeing a monster.

“Shit that’s a Leviathan!!!” Pandora yelled.

“What’s a Leviathan?” Nagisa questioned.

“He protects the ocean and isn't a fan of being attacked, someone must have pissed it off...”Pandora explained. Pandora ran to her bag on the blanket and pulled a Dagger from it as she stood against the monster. The Leviathan roared as it’s tail hit the water sending water at the beach soaking everyone and destroying the sand castle they made. Pandora eyes look blank as her expression was one of unamusement. Everyone else started to run away.

“What an asshole I just made that!” Pandora yelled annoyed. “Your Dead you Bastard!” 

Nagisa Heard a sad voice. “it Hurts ,It Hurts!” It cried. “Pan! Someones in trouble!!” Nagisa yelled moving her hair away from her face. “Wat?” Pandora yelled back “It Hurts!” It cried out again.

Nagisa gasped softly as she realize it was the giant dragon like thing crying for help. “Pan! I think it’s hurt!” Nagisa yelled as another crash of water fell onto them.

Pandora face shifted to confusion “What the fuck are you saying?” she asked wiping her face.

“The Levithan I heard he spoke, Pan it’s in pain!” Nagisa explained.

“Pan you need to get Akasuki! He can help it!” Nagisa stated.

“Nagisa i-” Pandora question

“Pan Please!” Nagisa interrupted also in a pleading voice. Pandora didn’t want to leave Nagisa alone with a Leviathan,but she trusted her. As she ran, she picked up her cloak disappearing into the forest. Nagisa turned to the Leviathan “You’ll be okay! I promise you! You are not to blame!” Nagisa yelled and reassured.

The Leviathan turned to Nagisa it’s slitted eyes slightly calming down and looked confused as tears made its beautiful eyes shimmer. “You can hear me...?” it asked scared. 

“Yes! I'm Nagisa! What’s your name?” Nagisa yelled as she flashed a warm grin.

“I’m Kaiyō The King and Protector Of this ocean..” Kaiyo replied sadly.

“What happened?” Nagisa asked as he swam closer to her. 

“I don’t know… I was asleep and suddenly a sharp pain in my side” Kaiyo cried laying down next to Nagisa as his tail floated in the sea. 

Nagisa petted him “ You’ll be okay..” 

After 30 minutes Pandora came back with Akatsuki who’s tail fluffed up nervously when he saw how big Kaiyō was.

“Have you treated leviathans or animals before?” Nagisa asked.

“Bunnies or so nothing like him” Akasuki said shyly “,But this shouldn’t be a problem..” Akasuki’s eyes followed Kaiyō lines. 

Akasuki pulled out herbs from his basket “ Would you mind if I go on top of you… You’re a bit tall..” Akasuki asked quietly. “Go ahead.” He smiled. Akasuki took off his boot as Nagisa and Pandora helped him up. Akasuki carefully walked to the injured area and began tending to Kaiyō wound. Pandora Pulls Nagisa into a hug wrapping her arms around Nagisa’s waist. Nagisa eyes went wide in shock.

“Wha?” Nagisa stated shock.

“I was worried about you,I didn't want to leave you alone here, but I trust you.” Pandora stated as she moved back. After an hour Akasuki hopped down onto the soft sand. “You should be okay, but next time you go to sleep, try to be under something.” Akasuki advised shyly. Kaiyō nodded his head in respect at the shy fox as he turned to Nagisa.

“Thank you, Akasuki and Star Child.”Kaiyō smiled

“You know that i’m the Star Child?” Nagisa puzzled.

“The Star Child is the only one who can understand any and all creatures.” Kaiyō explained.

Kaiyo yawned “So tired.. It's time for me to rest my dear children. farewell Star child, thank you.” Kaiyo smiled as he dove underwater vanishing beneath.

“Thank you for the help Akatsuki!” Nagisa smiled jumping onto him and hugging him.

“N-No Problem,Thank you... for the company for these few weeks, if you need me just ask.” Ataskuki smiled waving and turning back to head home.

“What do you want to do now? I know a quaint little Ice Cream Nearby?” Pandora asked.

“Yes Please!” Nagisa yelled happily.

Pandora flashed a small grin “Perfect~” before they went for Ice cream they changed into their clothes. Pandora ordered them both of their ice Cream, Nagisa had gotten Strawberry one and Pandora gotten chocolate ice cream. she walked over to Nagisa sitting down next to her. they both sat outside the small store that showed off the center of the town. They both enjoyed the ice cream in silence when Nagisa spoke,

“This is nice, your only friend i have ever had...” Nagisa smiled looking down at her ice cream.

Pandora raised her eyebrows “Oh..? I would have thought you’ve had a lot of friends sense your so cheerful...”

“Tanaka wouldn’t let me have any friends…. he got super angry once when i was paired up at a guy for a science project. he started accusing me of cheating on him and hit me. He forbid me from talking to any other guy, I ended up failing that project..” Nagisa explained. “Soon he wouldn’t let me speak to girls either…” 

“Asshole...” Pandora muttered.  
“I guess you’re my first friend, too. Sad I got such a dumbass friend though..” Pandora teased.

Nagisa laughed “I’m glad i’m your first, too.”

Pandora smiled back.

Yami fell to the floor and cough up blood. “You Failed me Yami!” Aku yelled in rage as he got up from his throne towering over his daugher 

“I'm sorry father i didn’t know!” Yami explained. “You’re a failure!” 

Aku placed his hand on Yami’s head as he pushed down on it implying a lot of pressure”I don’t want to hear your Excuses, you should’ve stayed there just it case!!” Aku snarled. “But i would have…” “Quiet!!!” He yelled.

“Kaze!” Aku said dropping his hand from Yami’s head “Yes Sir...” Kaze asked as he bowed.

“You have my Permission to get rid of the Star Child and Her Fleabag.” Aku ordered. Kaze smirked “with pleasure~”

Nagisa and Pandora walked back to the Inn chatting a bit, until they were stopped by Kaze who stood in front of them and smirked “did you miss me? He asked.


	6. Star and Wolf vs The Wind Demon  A Rematch?!

“Kaze!?” Nagisa yelled shocked and nervous. Pandora walked in front of Nagisa, guarding her. “What the fuck do you want?” Pandora growled “I figured Aku finally put you on a leash…”   
Kaze glared while smiling “Where you the fuck do you get off saying shit like that?!!” Kaze yelled “I’m here on his order anyways. Now then, shall we start?” He giggled pulling out his dagger and send furry of slashes at Pandora. Pandora dodged, moving side to side. “Fuck off!” She yelled as he cut above her eye. He continued to laugh as Pandora’s cut began to bleed.  
“I guess even demons have blood, huh?” He teased “Are you okay Nagisa asked worried.  
“It's just a scratch, dumbass.” Pandora reassured her as she whipped the blood away. Nagisa ran at Kaze kicking his side, he grabbed her leg squeezing it tightly. Kaze threw Nagisa against the house letting her crash to the ground. She groaned as Pandora swung her sword at him. He kicked Pandora in the stomach making her fall back as Nagisa grabbed him. Kaze slashed Nagisa’s side deep, The blade felt like it just cut through every bit of flesh like butter which then lead to the inevitable bleeding. Nagisa it felt almost like nothing for a second until the pain sears through the wound . Nagisa clenched her side as blood came gushing out. Nagisa moved her hand back and saw the blood. She started to panic. Pandora ran to Nagisa grabbing Nagisa’s left cheek and side.  
“Nagisa look at me, you’re okay. You are fine.” Pandora said   
“Remember your breathing exercises” Pandora said calmly. Nagisa closed her eyes as she inhaled and exhaled trying to calm herself down. Merely seconds later she opened her eyes as Pandora grabbed a cloth from her bag and wrapped it around her waist applying it to Nagisa’s side to stop the bleeding. Pandora’s back suddenly bleed and shot with pain as Kaze’s knife slashed her. Pandora clenched her teeth and growled. Her golden eyes bleed into blood red as angry took over her lending her to turn and punch Kaze hard into his jaw. Kaze stumbled back in shock. His jaw had a strong red mark left by the wolf.  
“You actually hit me...” Kaze giggled “..That was most likely the only time however.” Kaze began to laugh insanely as he spun his dagger in a circle sending a huge cyclone blast of wind towards both of them.  
“Come here!” Pandora ordered.   
“Huh?!” Nagisa blurted out as Pandora grabbed her.   
Pandora held Nagisa bridal style and jumped in the air quickly. The cyclone attack flew under them as fast as a bullet hitting a tree behind them. Pandora landed on her knees still holding Nagisa, “Are you okay?” Pandora asked her worried about her wound.   
“Damn you! No ones ever dodged me attacks so well before! How can a low life dog dodge it?!” Kaze yelled in frustration.

Pandora sat Nagisa on the stone, cold sidewalk and ran at Kaze, headbutting like a hammer. Nagisa lifted her arm and grabbed it with her other, aiming and shot fire at Kaze. The fire exploded as it made contracted with him, sending him into one of the trees planted around town. Kaze cough as blood fell out and he landed on the hard stone walkway. Pandora walked up to him, glaring at him. She threw a punch at him, but Kaze dodged. Pandora kicked at him as he began to stand back up. Kaze grabbed her foot, holding it tightly. Nagisa ran to Pandora side attempting to pull him off of her leg.Pandora’s leg came free and she jumped back. Kaze shot a gust of wind at Pandora and Nagisa. Pandora slammed Kaze into the ground with a loud force causing the ground break under him. Kaze surrounded his fist in a wind as punched Pandora Chin hard. She snarled angrily her snarled sounding like a wolf.

“Is the mut getting angry? Huh?” Kaze giggled as he stood straight up with widened eyes. Pandora Felt her self control disappear as her instincts took over as she ran at him. Kaze shot more wind at Pandora as she rolled away from each attack. The wind exploded breaking a tree in half behind her.  
“Pan!” Nagisa yelled trying to get her attention but her words fell deaf to Pandora’s ears.  
“Pandora!” Nagisa yelled much louder. Kaze raised his hand up, but Pandora grabbed his hand before he could send an attack. Pandora slashed Kaze’s shoulder with her dagger on her hip and slashed his leg. Kaze fell down to the ground clutching his leg in pain.  
“You dirty fucking Mutt!” Kaze spat angrily. Pandora grabbed him by the collar as she picked him up and slammed him into the stone ground, shattering the rocks under him. Kaze gasped for air as he felt his breath leave him. His body shivered in fear as he saw Pandora standing there. His vision what fading slightly as he could only see glowing red eyes. She began to walk towards him slowly.  
“Get away from me!” He yelled as he sends a current wind into her stomach and exploding it. Pandora flew back and falling in front of Nagisa. Pandora eyes stayed wide as she began to realise what was around her. The shops and stores and the people who ran and watched. She suddenly felt warmth on her cheeks. Pandora looked in front of her to see Nagisa holding her face softly.   
“Nagisa?” Pandora questioned.   
“Oh my god Pandora you’re back! You were acting like an animal, I couldn’t get your attention.” Nagisa said concern in her voice.  
“My beast side came out... it only happens when I get extremely angry, I thought I had better control of it, but i guess i don’t...” Pandora muttered to herself.  
“I’m glad you’re back, Pan.” Nagisa hugged Pandora. Pandora felt her cheeks turn red as she looked away “I...Guess you helped me snapback…” Pandora whispered. Kaze then shot gust of wind at them, but before it could hit them Nagisa raised her hand and blocked it with a fire shield.  
“You can control you powers??” Pandora asked “I guess, as long i’m thinking about protecting you..” Nagisa blushed while explaining.  
“I think we have to do this together.. Will you fight with me?” Pandora said, Nagisa nodded her head. “Of course.” Nagisa smiled.

“What the fuck? What happened do your anger?! Cocky demon..” Kaze mutters. Pandora holds Nagisa’s hand as they both run at him. Kaze swings his left leg causing a gust of wind, but Pandora and Nagisa dodge and let go of each other. Pandora flashes a smirk as she punched him hard in the face and Nagisa kicks his back. Kaze grits his teeth the swings his elbow at Nagisa as she ducks down. Nagisa quickly punches up sending a fireball at Kaze’s chest, who blocked it with his arms, letting it explode and tear his sleeves. It pushes his a bit and burns his arms. He growled angrily “Fuck off!” He yells as he whips around sending blades of winds at Pandora. Pandora pulls out her dagger and rolls to the side, dodging Kaze’s useless attack. Nagisa quickly slashes Kaze’s side while he’s distracted by Pandora. “GaH!” Kaze yelled out in pain. Pandora runs at him once more and punches his nose causing it to bleed. He stumbled back blood trickling down his nose, both Nagisa and Pandora stood in front of Kaze with serious looks on their faces. Nagisa ran and jumped, kicking his jaw upwards. Kaze fell back slightly a bit dazed.  
Kaze began to laugh like an insane person “I’m not going to get punished again because of a bitch like you!!” He yelled panicked and pissed. He quickly kneed down, placing a hand on the ground. Pandora grabs Nagisa’s arm throwing her on to the street. Kaze sends a large wind gust up at Pandora causing cuts on her side as she tried to dodge. Pandora stumbles a bit as blood fall down her hip. Kaze got up and raised his hand as a 20 tiny wind shards shot and hit Pandora from above her, slamming into her ground and breaking the road under her. Pandora gasped for air as the force makes her bounce back up. “PANDORA!” Nagisa shrieks in anger and fear. Kaze wind surrounded him making an entire mass of knife-like wind wrapping around himself. Pandora stood back up shaking a bit, Nagisa ran back to her side, “Don’t throw me.” Nagisa complained “I was protecting you, dumbass.” “Dumbass? You’re the dumbass. I can protect myself AND you.” Nagisa yelled, Pandora looked at Nagisa’s eyes before sighing knowing she was right. 

“I need to get closer...Can you use your flames to part the wind?” Pandora asked.  
“Leave it to me.” Nagisa answered as her flames surrounded her hands as she shoot flames from her hand hitting the wind splitting it apart. Kaze eyes went wide as he tried to put his defense up. Pandora jumped into the air and went through the hole as she slammed her feet into Kaze’s face slamming him into the ground. she stood up towering over him her eyes were harden.  
“You’re useless! Beneath me! You and that ‘star child’ are-” Pandora slammed her foot down on his head.  
“Keep insulting me all you want, it not like i haven’t heard those before.” Pandora snarled.  
“Just shut up already” Pandora stated  
Kaze laughed “Fuck you!!”  
Pandora slammed her heel into his face, Kaze took his dagger out. Crushing the Dagger in her foot letting the blade cutting deep into her. Blood trickle down her foot onto his face. Pandora fell back in pain “Fuck!” She yelled ripping out the dagger and throwing it.  
Kaze growled, “Asshole!” he yelled at Pandora in frustration. He lounge at Pandora, but Nagisa jumped necking his side and throwing him to the ground. Kaze shoved her off and grabbed her by the back of her dress as he threw her into a tree. Nagisa got up and ran at him, stabbing him the hip. He kicks her off of him and pulled out the sword. His jacket was soaked in blood as he dropped the sword on the ground with a loud thunk.  
Kaze lounged at Pandora throwing punches landing close to Pandora head Pandora, but she dodged each of his attacks. Pandora grabbed his head and back, and began to Knee him over and over in the stomach not giving Kaze the chance to attack. He attempted to punch her again, but Pandora kneed him harder. Kaze coughed and ripped himself away from Pandora’s grip.   
“Fuck you! I’m not going to lose to you!” He yelled  
“I’m not done!”

“You’re a Fuckin Dumbass...”she smirked almost laughing at his attempt.   
Kaze grit his teeth angrily “Shut the hell up!” He lifted his injured hands in the air summoning air. The air moved around, creating the illusion of feathers. Inside the feathers made of wind came a wind-like phoenix. Kaze began to shake out ever, causing the phoenix to disappear in a puff of weak wind. Kaze dropped to his knees, struggling to even stand.   
“What the hell did you do to me?!” he yelled confused.  
Pandora crossed her arms over her chest “you used too much magic.”  
Pandora turned to Nagisa “Let’s finish this...”. Nagisa nodded as she pulled out her sword shining by the sun. “Relax.” Pandora ordered cupped her hands together. Nagisa ran and stepped on Pandora’s hand as Pandora pushed her up. Nagisa was sent flying through the air. Nagisa giggled softly as she surrounded her blade with fire. Nagisa flew passed Kaze and leaving a cut on his shoulder that cut deep. Pandora took out her claws and walked over to Kaze on his knees “Don’t fucking touch Nagisa.” Pandora slashed Kaze face, knocking him fully onto the ground. He laid on the ground defeated. Nagisa smiled softly turning to Pandora.  
“We did it! We really did it!” Nagisa jump up and down.  
Nagisa ran to Pandora and jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly. Pandora hugged back, with a sweet smile on her face.  
“Let’s go to the bar.” Pandora smiled.  
“To celebrate?” Nagisa asked, Pandora nodded.  
“You scratched me face! My beautiful face!” Kaze complained as a portal opened up and Yami walked out.   
“Yami? What the hell are you doing here?” Pandora asked confused. “Don’t worry, I’d never fight you. I’m simple here to pick up Kaze.” Yami stated elegantly.  
“Take him then.” Yami bowed, then grabbed Kaze by the back of his collar, dragging him inside as the portal closed behind them. Pandora watched in anger. Nagisa lightly nudged her, getting her attention. 

“Let’s Celebrate” Nagisa said.   
“I’ll meet you there.” Pandora stated waving her hand. Nagisa nodded as Pandora headed into the woods to her Master’s house. Pandora sat on her knees in front of her Master’s. Pandora moved her down slightly and held her hands together.   
“Good evening master, we defeated Kaze, he’s one of Aku’s helpers.” Pandora explained to him. She sat there for bit staring at the gravestone before standing up and heading inside as she grabbed a Needle and Thread.  
Pandora grabbed her cloak and began to stitch up her cloak. Pandora swung her cloak around put it back on.  
“Nagisa will get worried if I’m gone too long.” Pandora said to herself.

“You lost.” Aku stated, pissed. Kaze looked down at the ground in shame. His whole body had bandages wrapped around him.   
“I’m sorry, but the st-...” Kaze was interrupted as Aku grabbed him by the Throat choking him. Kaze squirmed as he felt his grip tightened.   
“If your brother was a strong as you, it’s no wonder why he died.” Aku hissed as he dropped Kaze to the ground. Kaze felt his heart clench at the mention of his brother. He coughed putting his hands on his throat.   
“Keep an eye on those girls.” Aku ordered as he sat down on his throne. In front of him were other members of his Seven Disciples. Yami stood next to her Father’s throne and nodded in agreement.  
“Sir!”They said in Unison. After the meeting, Kaze walked down the halls as he saw Yami leaning up against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest.  
“Here to rub it in my face?” He Asked.  
“I knew you would lose, there’s no reason to ‘rub it in your face’.” Yami stated  
“What?!” he growled.  
“I have been keeping an eye on The Star Child.” Yami stated as darkness surrounded her hands making crow made of darkness and landing on her shoulder.  
“I saw her training with her wolf and i knew she was close to unlocking her magic and when Father allowed you to take care of them i knew that her magic would be better than your own. She has an attachment to the wolf and she would want to protect her. That strength is your downfall. Her flames are far stronger than your winds because she has someone she wants to protect, unlike you.” Yami explained.  
“Fuck you..” Kaze grit his teeth, annoyed. Yami merely sighed ‘I’ve been away from Artamis for too long. I should check on her.’ She thought as she walked away. Kaze growled angrily under his breath.

“Here we are!” Pandora stated as she placed down a big Tankard and handing a glass of a strange pink drink with blossoms floating to Nagisa. They were back at the inn and the bar it was rowdy as usual. It smelled strongly of beer and a strange magical smoke. The bar was dark with little lights hidden around that mainly shined on the stage. A tall slender woman stood on stage. She had snow white skin and pale blonde hair that matched her fluffy tail and ears. She began to sing setting a soft and relaxing atmosphere for the drunken men and women. Many people cheered her on, while other kept talking.   
“What is this?” Nagisa asked slightly focused on the slender woman.  
“A ‘Hana kesshō’ i know your not a fan of Alcohol” Pandora stated. The light pink crystal clear drank sat in front of her. Blossom petals floated on top, giving the drink a sweet, almost strawberry taste. Nagisa picked it up the glass cup taking a sip of her Hana kesshō. Her eyes went wide “It’s good!” she yelled surprise. Pandora picks up her tankard taking a sip of it. Nagisa looked at it with a raised brow “what is that?” she questioned peeking over the tall cup with amazing details.   
“Beer.” Pandora stated.  
“Can I have a sip?” Nagisa asked looking up at Pandora with shining eyes.   
Pandora thought for a sec “You sure a kid like you could handle it?” she teased. Nagisa stuck her tongue out and took one sip of the beer, then gags at the taste “That’s really strong...”.  
“Usually is on the first sip” Pandora laughing while explaining.  
“I’m stealing some of yours then.” Pandora said taking a sip of Nagisa’s Hana kesshō “Not bad.” Pandora said licking her lips.  
Nagisa takes another sip of the beer it tasting better on the second try. Nagisa begins to drank Pandora’s beer as Pandora drank Nagisa’s drank. Pandora’s ear flopped down, finally relaxing after a hard day. After Nagisa was tipsy and hyped.  
“bring on Aku here! I can beat him!” Nagisa yelled standing on top of the table and arms raised.   
“Somebody is tispy.” Pandora giggled “Give me my tankard back.” Pandora laughed while reaching for her original drank.  
Nagisa gulps it all down before handing it back.  
“There!” She giggled.  
“That’s not what I meant and you know it, dumbass.” Pandora complained a bit disappointed.  
Nagisa stuck her tongue out at Pandora. Nagisa’s cheeks were flushed and she smelled strong scent of alcohol. Pandora Sighed at Nagisa’s actions.  
“Great your drunk..” She groaned, “let’s get you back home.” Pandora stood up, encouraging Nagisa to follow. Nagisa jumped on to Pandora back and grabbed Pandora’s ears. Pandora quickly grabbed Nagisa’s Leg and pulled it.  
“Don’t Grab my ears!” Pandora ordered, Nagisa didn’t listen and tugged on them again “Sooooooo softed~”.  
“I'm not soft! Stop it dumbass!!” Pandora yelled blushing while trying to get Nagisa off. As Pandora walk to the bartender to pay everyone in the bar laughed at them and the bartender called them cute. “Take the damn money.” Pandora huffed annoyed “Have a good night, Pandora.” The bartender waved, then took the money. Pandora walked down the streets stumbling a bit with Nagisa on her back. Regretting that they switched inn, but Nagisa didn’t like staying there, she said the rooms were bad. The roads were dark and lit with small fire lamps every 20 feet. Most stores were closed and the only people out were drunk people and homeless people.  
“Soft! Cute!” Nagisa yelled pulling on Pandora’s ears.  
Pandora was getting pissed “I'm not cute!”she yelled.  
“Cute doggy~!``''Nagisa yelled.  
“I’m n- you know it pointless you know i run really fast cause I'm a werewolf?” Pandora asked.  
“OHH your Olympic runner!”~Nagisa slurred in awe.  
Pandora sighed “I don't know what that is!” Pandora yelled in frustration.  
“That explains a lot you have strong, sexy thighs, boop boop!”Nagisa slurred as she leaned back and squeezed Pandora’s thighs.Pandora Blushed heavily “Knock it off!” she yelled as she pulled Nagisa’s hand off. Finally they made it back to the inn. Pandora carried Nagisa up to their room and placed Nagisa on the bed. Nagisa pulled Pandora into the bed with her as she wrapped her arms around Pandora’s waist. Pandora face turned red again as she felt her heartbeat sped up. Nagisa than nuzzled her face into Pandora’s neck. Pandora felt nervously embarrassed as her heart sped up more.  
“I’m going to be sick..” Nagisa mumbled against Pandora’s neck. Pandora grabbed Nagisa up by the back of the collar “Not on me, you're not.” she said as she took Nagisa to the bathroom where she threw up in the toilet. Pandora undoes her hair ties as Nagisa hair goes down and she rubs soothing circles on her back.

When Nagisa was done her clothes had puke on them.  
“Time for a bath..” Pandora sighed.  
“I don’t wanna...” Nagisa slurred.  
Pandora eyes glowed red with menacing glare “Don’t argue with me.” she growled her patience running a bit thin. she draws Nagisa a bath when done she turns to Nagisa she looks around her cheeks red as she starts to undress Nagisa from her dirty clothes.  
“You don’t want to see me naked...” Nagisa pouted.  
“Such a fucking light weight..” Pandora muttered blushing. when she was done she felt Nagisa hug from behind. Causing her to squeak. Her cheeks turned red as she felt Nagisa on her back.she grabbed Nagisa shoulders and uses her hand to lightly push her into the tub when Nagisa tries to pull her in she grabbed her wrist.  
“Nice try.” Pandora said. Pandora washed Nagisa’s Hair, she made Nagisa finish the rest while keeping her eyes on the wall. When Nagisa was done Pandora wrapped a towel around Nagisa. Pandora gives Nagisa her buttoned up shirt as a night shirt.and than went to clean Nagisa’s dirty clothes and hang them up, when she came back Nagisa was passed out.  
Pandora slightly smiled leaning and kissing Nagisa’s forehead “good night Nagisa. I like you. '' she fell on the bed as she passed out overly tired from Nagisa Drunken antics. The next morning Pandora woke up to the sound of Nagisa throwing up followed by a groan.Pandora walked up into the bathroom leaning up against the wall crossing her arms over her chest as she flashed a smirk.  
“Good Morning~!” she said loudly and cheerfully as a way to tease Nagisa.   
Nagisa Groaned again her head pounding “Pan,my Amazing Friend that I care so much about… Please be quiet my head hurts...” Nagisa said meekly.  
“That’s cause you drank last night” Pandora explained   
“D-Drank oh no i don’t drank… Oh I did some many embarrassing things.” Nagisa sighed.  
“Not really you were really affectionate and you wanted to see you naked.” Pandora explained. Nagisa cheeks heated up in embarrassment.

”I'm never drinking ever again.” Nagisa groaned.  
“And I’m not going to let you again after seeing you get drunk.” Pandora said .  
Nagisa pouted cutely “How did you not get drunk”   
“Werewolves have a strong alcohol tolerance than humans and I didn't get to drink my beer you hogged it all!” Pandora explained.  
Nagisa pouted even more as she crossed her arms over her chest. Pandora walked out the room soon coming back with cup of a strange gross looking Liquid handing to Nagisa. Nagisa looked at it with disgust  
“What is it?” Nagisa asked as she takes a whiff of it, it smelled bad as she stuck out her tongue.  
“A potion for Hangovers it should help you with your Headache.” Pandora said. Nagisa closed her eyes as she downed the liquid. When she was done she felt warmth on her hand. She opened her eyes to see Pandora kneeling in front of her as she ruffled Nagisa’s hair softly  
“I’ll help you recover, i’ll take care of you.” Pandora said.  
“Just so you know i’m not the best cook.” Pandora confessed as she looked away pink dust on her cheeks.   
Nagisa took Pandora’s Hand in her own. Feeling the warmth of them  
“I don’t mind that, as long as you do your best.” Nagisa ressured.Pandora looked over at Nagisa as she flashed a warm smile and nodded   
“Right”


	7. The Stars Align Once More

It's been a few days since Kaze attacked Nagisa and Pandora. Both were on edge as they hadn't seen or heard Kaze or Yami. The Seven Disciples Of Aku had gotten too quiet. Though on edge Pandora thought best not to worry and took Nagisa to a small, cute place in the town square. They sat outside on some wooden chairs and people watched. It felt like time stopped as the wind brushed the colorful flowers and plants that sat in pots on the wooden fence. There were many different colors of flowers, each one put Nagisa at ease. Nagisa stared at the fountain where children played, and thought about when she first met Pandora. Her cheeks flushed thinking about Pandora’s cold and harsh demeanor. ‘I feel like she has opened up a lot. I don’t want anyone to see this side of her..’ She thought, stirring her coffee with cream. The food came and Nagisa began to eat. Her dessert was a creamy cheesecake with raspberry laying on top. It has this sweet and creamy taste, very soft but a little bit choky and it kind of sticks to the inside of her mouth when she eats too much of the same as peanut butter. It is dryer on the outside, with a very thin almost caramel crust, where the mixture was exposed to direct oven heat but moist and melting inside. Cracker layer is soft and tastes a little bit cakey. Pandora was leaning back, her arms folded over her chest as she watched Nagisa eat. Her face was softer than normal, like she was finally able to relax. “Pan?” Nagisa asked curiously while whipping her face and cleaning the raspberry off her mouth,“Hmm?” Pandora let out a small sigh.  
“How do you feel about Relationships?” Nagisa asked, taking another bite. She was dying to know.  
“I don’t see the point of Relationship.” Pandora said, looking away from Nagisa’s flushed face.  
Nagisa felt her heart break, her eyes began to shine as tears formed. She cleaned her face and stood up slowly. “I’m… I’m sorry… I think i need to go..” Nagisa muttered as she walked off.  
Pandora stared in confusion. “What the hell did I say?” she muttered to herself confused. She could tell Nagisa felt sad, but didn’t know why. Nagisa began to pick up speed as she began to cry softly. Nagisa suddenly felt something soft, stopping her. She looked up teary eyed and realized she didn’t know where she was. A tall woman stood in front of her confused. Her hair was short, dark and in a messy ponytail that was put on with little effort. Long Black Ears were perched on her head, and she had a matching tail with a white tip. Her black eyes reminded her of someone, but she couldn’t place it. The girl wore an apron and held a basket with a blanket over it. Nagisa could smell the bread and cakes. The Girl lifted a hand up and waved.

“Hey, thayure girly wha is y'all cryin'? Ahm Minerva. Whut chur name?” Minevra asked slightly concerned.  
“Nagisa, H-hello…” Nagisa squeaked out feeling nervous.  
“Wha yawl in such uh rush Nagisa?”she asked.  
“I was… Being…. A really… Bi-big idiot….” She sniffed out ‘She’s going to think i’m stupid…’ Nagisa thought.  
“Wha don't way git sumpn tuh drank so yawl can calm down. ok?” Minvera asked while pointing at a drank trolley.  
Nagisa nodded her head “yes please…”  
“Uh whoamun after mah own heart.~” Minevra teased as she took Nagisa to a nearby park where Nagisa nervously played with her green leaf tea she slowly got comfortable around the black haired girl. She began to confess to the girl about how she was feeling. It felt good to actually talk to somebody about instead of keeping it bottled up. Nagisa took a sip of her tea.  
“I just thought that maybe she liked me too? Thank you for listening...” Nagisa explained.  
“Yawl seems like uh nice star kid, plus it gives may uh brayke. Mah Ode Man has been up mah ass with work.” Minvera stated as she leaned her back on the bench, taking a sip of beer.  
Nagisa sweated nervously moving her hands frantically “Star Child? i don’t know what your talking about…” she chuckled nervously

Minerva grabbed Nagisa's necklace with the tip of her finger “calm down, mah Ode Man tode may bout yawl guys an i remember thuh necklace really well, don’t worry chur secret's safe with may darlin'.” Minvera winked softly.  
Nagisa flashed a warm smile “thank you Minerva your so sweet “

“NAGISA! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU… been….” Pandora stopped staring at minerva.

“Minerva...” Pandora glared.  
“Hey, thayure darlin’ how hav yawl been? ” she purred in a mocking voice.  
Pandora growled at the nickname “it’s Pandora asshole.”  
“You know her Pan?” Nagisa asked.  
“oooooo, She's been callin' yawl Pan? Now ain’t thet cute…” Minerva.  
“That bitch scammed me!” Pandora yelled pointing accusing finger at Minerva. “Sorry darlin', but you've got no proof it wuz meh.” Minerva giggled.  
Pandora growled again pissed off at her statement.  
“Dumb Brute isn’t whut all Werewolves is? Yawl should stay with may cutie.” Minvera grinned pushing herself against Nagisa. Nagisa blushed and froze.  
Pandora snarled “Slacker!” She was shaking from anger.  
“Nothing bad about that,at least I'm not a heartless Werewolf who can’t shift...” Minerva smirked, leaning her face close to Nagisa who was starting to feel dizzy. Pandora eyes turned sharp and slightly teary “How dare you bring that up, i can’t fucking control that!” Pandora yelled angrily. 

Minerva then grabbed Nagisa’s arm “Come now, help meh sell them pastrese I have.” She said as she gave Pandora a glare as she walked away. Nagisa looked back at Pandora’s slightly sad face.  
Pandora Held her hand out “Nagisa you dumbass…. Please... don’t go with that Fox...” Her face was red and she looked like she was about to cry.  
Nagisa gives Pandora a sad look “She’s just a fox, like you are a wolf. Besides, she- she listens better than you do...”  
“Foxes are untrustworthy...” Pandora whispered softly, choking back tears. Pandora stared at the ground embarrassed Nagisa knew now she couldn’t shift. ‘I don’t want you to go with her… why can’t you see that?’  
Nagisa sighed “I’m disappointed in you…” as she walked with Minerva. Minerva turned to Pandora and stuck her tongue as she wrapped her arm around Nagisa. Pandora’s eyes widened in shock, her heart felt broken. ‘She went with the fox? She’s leaving… I’m losing her… That fox…’ Pandora growled as a tear fell.

Minerva and Nagisa walked into the marketplace where they sold Minerva’s father’s pastries to people. As well handing them hot chocolate Minerva had on her so that they could enjoy their sweet treat with a warm beverage. “You know despite not liking this job you're really good at it” Nagisa said.  
“Well thes is all i have known so i improved it, i guess.” Minerva shrugged. “Meh pa wants to take over ther place when he’s retired “ Minerva muttered. “Do you want to ?” Nagisa asked  
“I don’t mind it, i get tah see lots of new places and make people happy i guess. Plus i kinda liking bakin.” Minerva confessed   
“So you're secretly a softie?” Nagisa smiled “Who said anythan’ bout secret?” Minerva said. “Nagisa! Why?” Pandora paused “Why are you upset with me? I don’t understand..” Pandora asked in a concerned voice. Nagisa sighed “I’m sorry Pandora…” Pandora froze ‘She never calls me by my full name…’ “Whut’s wron’ wolf? Thought you were smart.” Minerva snarked 

“Shut it!” Pandora yelled angrily as she had enough of Minerva teasing and insulting as she shoved her way from Nagisa. Minerva pushed Pandora’s arm out of the way and kicked her legs leaving behind a trail of darkness causing her to fall.  
Pandora sat up as she dusted herself off “Why the hell do you have dark magic?” Pandora said annoyed. “Only atku and his daughter have it.”  
“Yeah, dat ‘man’ Is meh real father, but that bastard abandoned me and my mom to die and took my sister.” Minerva said pissed.  
The anger in Pandora dissipated; she felt guilt in her stomach; she didn’t want Nagisa to hate her. she turned to Nagisa “Nagisa i’m sorry.”  
Nagisa flinched softly as she a gasp slipped past her lips. She never heard those words from anybody not from Tanaka, for hitting her, her parents not being there for her. She stayed silent as she listened to Pandora “For what i said cause when i said i didn’t care for relationships it i just disregard our relationship. Please stay with me. Be mine...” Pandora asked while standing on one knee.  
Pandora suddenly felt Nagisa’s fall into her as she wrapped her arms around Pandora. Pandora stumbled back as she was caught off guard as she wrapped her arms around Nagisa. “Thank you…” Nagisa whispered in Pandora’s ear.  
“Who knew Pandora had a soft side. So when’s the weddin’ cuties?” Minerva chuckled.  
Pandora glared angrily at Minerva as she snarled softly.  
“It’s about time I head off, I have other deliveries to do.” Minerva said.  
Nagisa pulled away from Pandora's grip “do you have to leave?” Nagisa frowned.  
“Sorry I gotta, but here’s my address, send a letter or call me through a communicator” Minerva said as she placed a piece of paper in Nagisa’s hand as she walked past Pandora. Pandora got up and dusted her self off as Minerva pulled the wolf close.  
“Stop bein' uh coward an confess tuh her already .” Minerva ordered.

“I don’t Know what your T-” Pandora attempted to respond to her, Pandora’s cheeks became red, she was interrupted by Minvera pecking her right cheek as a way to mess with the wolf as she walked away.

Pandora screamed as she used her arm in an attempt to wipe Minerva's kiss of her cheek.  
Nagisa giggle at Pandora’s reaction as her arms were wrapped around her waist. Pandora turned to her “What the Hell are you laughing about?” she asked. “Your reaction” she said laughing.

Pandora smirked “I’ll give something to laugh about” as Nagisa stopped laughing and running away knowing what Pandora was talking about.  
“Come back here!” Pandora yelled playfully chasing after her. After a bit Pandora trapped Nagisa against the wall. Pandora slammed the wall trapping Nagisa. ‘Oh my god it’s a Kabedon…’ Nagisa thought while blushing. “You’re mine, got it?” Pandora grinned. “Dumbass…” Pandora noticed Nagisa’s blushing face and stepped away. “S...Sorry?” She held her hands up confused at her reaction. “Let’s go home…” Nagisa muttered.

…………………………………….LATER……………………………………..

Pandora stretched as she walked, her tail sticking straight up then slowly falling down as she became more relaxed. “They should be having dinner downstairs. If you’re still hungry you can go ahead and eat, I’m too tired…” She yawned and plopped down onto the queen sized bed.   
Nagisa looked outside, the sun barely set. “So early, are you sure?” Nagisa asked. “Go eat, I’m too tired.” Pandora curled in a ball and shut her eyes. The room was deam, and slightly larger than the bar. The fireplace kept the room warm and slightly lit with an orange glow. The crackle and pop were relaxing to listen to, as if to sing anyone to sleep.  
“Okay.. If you’re sure.” Nagisa said while shutting the door slowly. One step out of the room and her heart began to beat faster. She felt nervous without Pandora. Nonetheless she walked down and ordered and glass of water, and a streak paired with corn. She ate most of it, but was becoming tired as the sun set. The room was dark and the waiters cleaned up one last time. Nagisa paid and thanked everyone still working, then headed up to her room. The hallway had 9 doors and a long red carpet. A few candles lit the room, causing a relaxing atmosphere.  
Nagisa opened the door to see Pandora sleeping silently. She watched her as she undressed and crawled into bed. Pandora turned and layed on Nagisa’s lap. Nagisa stayed up for a while reading her manga in the light of the fire, but eventually she fell asleep. The sun woke Nagisa as she noticed the manga still laying on her lap. Nagisa opened the window and got dressed, after she put her book back into her bag. ‘Pandora must be downstairs.’ She thought while putting her hair into pigtails.

“Pan?” Nagisa called out in the empty room. “Excuse me, have you seen a wolf?” Nagisa asked the girl who was wiping the tables. She shook her head. ‘A walk maybe?’ Nagisa opened the door and noticed it was about to rain. “Pandora?” She called out. The streets had a few people, but far less than normal. No one wanted to be caught in the rain. Nagisa walked looking around in corners and roofs. “Pandora, where are you?” She muttered to herself. A dark mist came up from under Nagisa. She quickly stepped back as a tall dark haired woman stepped out. Her eyes were dark and her elegant dress complemented her slender body. The woman grabbed Nagisa’s throat and squeezed. “I’m sorry..” Her eyes were filled with guilt “I’m Yami.. I’m sorry we have to officially meet like this.”  
Nagisa closed her eyes tight as she struggled to speak, “Where…. Wh… is...i… Pa….Pleee…” Nagisa gasped for as little air as she could.  
Yami sighed and looked down as Pandora walked out of the mist. Pandora stood there unable to look Nagisa in the face. Her cape covered her ears perfectly.  
Nagisa’s eyes widened as everything became blurry. ‘What…?’ She thought. Tears fell from her eyes “Pa….n?” She whispered.  
Yami let Nagisa go and bowed. Pandora walked over to her without saying anything. Nagisa stood there still feeling like she couldn’t breath. “Why….?” She muttered while looking at Pandora. Pandora pinched her neck and let Nagisa fall into her arms. Nagisa woke up and looked around at the unfamiliar place. The straw she sat on with itchy and the stone that covered the walls and floors were freezing as little to no light came through small bars on top of the room. Nagisa looked at the 8 feet tall metal bars that held her captive. Nagisa stared at the wolf on the other side.  
“WHY?!” Nagisa yelled pissed and heartbroken “I don’t understand!” Her voice cracked as tears fell heavily down her face “I’m begging you! Tell me!” She shook her head as her tears burned her eyes “I don’t understand, I don’t understand, I don’t understand, I don’t understand!” Nagisa screamed and hit the ground. “I DON’T UNDERSTAND!” Nagisa cried and threw straw at the metal bars. “Why are you helping her…?” She whimpered.  
Pandora watched Nagisa quietly and sighed. “Nagisa…” She whispered as she opened the gate door. Slowly Pandora walked over to Nagisa who was crying and turning red. “Nagisa listen to me.” Pandora said, grabbing Nagisa’s shoulders. “Don’t touch me, dammit!” Nagisa screamed while slamming Pandora’s hand away. “NAGISA!” Pandora yelled “You dumbass! Listen to me!” Nagisa continued to cry “Please stop crying…” Pandora whispered softly. “Please I know how it looks…” She whispered “But… I didn’t… I’m here to… to watch them…” Pandora caressed Nagisa’s face and whipped her tears away. “I would never betray you… I never want to hurt you…” Pandora whispered as Nagisa slowly calmed down. “We need to leave now. If we don’t we’ll be caught.” Pandora whispered. Nagisa nodded and held Pandora’s hand as they ran, quietly though the dungeon.

A girl stared at her monitors and watched as they ran. Her dark blue hair fell to her shoulders as she ate her ramen. She finished eating and pulled out her Communicator. A Hologram of Aku appeared on the screen. “Hello, hello, hello!” she grinned “I was right! That wolf never joined us!” She giggled “Shall I send my babies to feast on them?” She stared with a sinister smile.  
“Send the soldiers to stall. I’ll take care of them myself. Got it Mizu?” Aku ordered.  
Mizu nodded “Got it boss!” She smiled, turning off the communicator. Pandora Held on to Nagisa as 3 soldiers blocked their path. Pandora began to dodge their attacks and kick them away. One grabbed her from behind, as one came charging at her and the other went after Nagisa. Pandora jumped and pushed off the guy in front of her and made the guy holding her let go as she jumped into the air. Pandora grabbed one of them and threw him down the hall and kicked the other in the face, knocking him into the stone wall. Nagisa slapped the man’s hand away as he pulled out a dagger. He swung at her as she continued to push his arms away. She quickly headbutted him and kicked him in the chest. He grabbed her foot and threw her. Nagisa quickly got up as Pandora fought off the guy she just kicked. The man attempted to grab her, but Nagisa dodged and got behind him. He quickly elbowed her face and swung his dagger at her again. She shoved his arm away once more and spun, kicking him in the face and knocking him out.   
“Great let's go!” Pandora grabbed Nagisa and pulled her.  
Taking down soldiers along the way they eventually made it outside.   
The sun shined brightly, lightly up the greenery in the forest. Nagisa didn’t know how much time had passed. “Where are we…?” Nagisa looked around, then at the door they ran out of.   
“Atku’s Hide away.” Pandora stated.  
Atku walked out from behind a tree. His height was intimidating and the wolf skull that he used as a mask was dirty and broken. He wore a long black cape and armor underneath. “Filth. You rotten animal.” He stated “To think my daughter was dumb enough to let a wolf into my kingdom.”  
“You’re really starting to piss me off with that nonsense, you know that?” Pandora groaned “A asshole like you should just drop dead, maybe then your poor mother can finally feel proud of a piss stain like you.” She glared. 

Aku stood there silent and mist flowed out of his wolf skull. “I hope you kill her soon mutt.” He hissed as he lifted his arms and shot an arrow.  
It grazed Pandora’s arm. “What the fuck did you just do, asshole?!” She glared, grabbing her arm “For all that talk you can’t even aim!” She laughed. “Asshole.”   
“I’d run Star Child your Little Mutt can’t control that form of hers and unless you want to be prey you’d better move.” he chuckled as he walked behind the tree and disappeared.  
“Motherfucker, get back here!” She yelled as her whole body felt a shock.  
“Pan..?” Nagisa asked nervously.  
“Nagisa Run.” Pandora yelled through gritted teeth.  
Nagisa stared at Pandora nervously, feeling her heart beat fast.  
“Run dumbass!” Pandora yelled. Pandora’s body felt like a rusty machine moving for the first time in years. She screamed loudly as she fell to her knees. Her nails grew sharper than before and her bones changed and broke. Her legs changed into hind legs as fur covered her body. Her eyes became a deep blood red. She stood numbly silent before turning to Nagisa who was shaking. Pandora’s eyes were foggy, like they were empty. Nagisa eyes wide in fear as she stumbles back. Pandora grew to 8 feet tall looming over Nagisa. Her chest was more muscular with longer and stronger arms that could crush Nagisa’s skull and her fangs were sharper. Pandora’s cloak had ripped at the bottom.   
Nagisa felt her heart beat fast as she eyed the beast that was her Friend “P-Pan?” She asked nervously hoping Pandora was still in there.

Pandora looked at Nagisa, and sniffed the air before slowly moving onto all four of her legs. Pandora began running at Nagisa. She froze watching Pandora running closer and closer. Pandora hit the air near Nagisa cause her to fall. Nagisa began to run through the tree.  
“Oh god, oh god, oh god no no no no…” She muttered running through the trees. Pandora ran near the side of Nagisa and lounged at her full force. Nagisa screamed as a barrier covered her. Pandora hit the barrier and began panting while glaring at her. “Pandora!” Nagisa yelled, hoping to calm her down. Pandora growled at Nagisa and scratched the barrier.  
‘I have to reach her somehow!’ Nagisa thought. Nagisa bite her nail, then lowers the barrier and dodge Pandora’s attack. “Dammit Pandora!” Nagisa yelled as she got up and ran at Pandora. Pandora screamed loudly getting ready to attack again. Nagisa ran and jumped onto Pandora and hung on. “I know you’re still there Pandora! I’m not going anywhere! I’m going to be right here, by your side, like always!” Nagisa yelled. Pandora stopped and stayed silent as her eyes got a hit on yellow in them. Pandora whimpered and sat down as her fur slowly shedded. Nagisa began to pet her as she shrunk and became human/wolf once more.  
Pandora buried her head into Nagisa’s skirt as Nagisa continued to pet her. Tears fell slowly, Pandora became a ball and held onto Nagisa tightly. “I’m sorrrryyy…” Pandora whispered to Nagisa. Nagisa smiled and kissed her head, “It’s not your fault, besides you didn’t hurt me.” Pandora looked up at Nagisa’s smiling face. “Thank you, for saving me.”  
She rested her head on Nagisa’s skirt and began to think more clearly. “I shifted…” She muttered, “Isn’t that great?” Nagisa said softly.   
Pandora and Nagisa laid there quietly. The cool breeze left a nostalgic feeling in both of them. “Nagisa…” Pandora muttered and stood up. “We need to go after him.” Nagisa’s eyes got blurry, “Are you sure?” She asked standing next to her. “He almost made me break my promise to you…” Nagisa grabbed Pandora before she walked away. “Let me fight with you. Please.” Nagisa stated. “I can’t let you fight on your own.”  
Pandora smiled softly and held Nagisa’s small pale hand. “Of course.”

Pandora and Nagisa quietly ran back through the prison and found the door that led into the guards room. Pandora opened the door and peeked inside. “It’s empty.” She stated while pulling Nagisa through the door quickly and shutting the door. The room was filled with moldy food and 2 broken chairs. It was dusty as if not cleaned for months. Nagisa walked around looking at the wood shelves and at the books. “Is this room even being used?” Pandora questioned, “It’s disgusting.” Nagisa peeked through a door and noticed the staircase leading up. “This must lead to the main part of the castle.” Nagisa said while Pandora followed her up. The castle halls were empty and just as dusty. Pandora’s eyes twitched as she heard voices coming for the right. “This way should be the throne room. As they ran closer the walls and floor grew dark and broken and soon the once pure white halls became dark.  
They stopped at a corner and peeked. Atku was sitting on his throne giving orders to soldiers. “GO!” He growled at the man causing them to run. “Sorry, sir!” They yelled, shutting the castle’s front door.   
Pandora walked out and stood before him as he towered over her. Nagisa followed behind her and glared at him.  
He stared at them both as Kaze stood next to him. “What are you brats doing here!” He yelled, pissed. Atku raised his hand telling Kaze to shut it. “Leave now.” Atku ordered. Kaze looked annoyed, he wanted to fight, but he still bowed and followed his orders. Kaze walked down the giant steps and left the throne room.   
Atku turned and looked at Nagisa, “What a pity, I hoped you’d fail.”  
“Asshole.” Pandora muttered. “You, star child do remind me of someone, but i believe she has passed away years ago.” He said while walking down his steps. He black cape laid on the ground behind him being dragged. “Perhaps a child who didn’t listen? No, no. A shopkeeper? Oh I know…” He laughed as he walked closer to them. Pandora tensed up as she stood in front of Nagisa. “Such a poor soul she was, a stupid one too.” His mask let out a large amount of black and purple mist, covering the room making it impossible to see clearly. “Nagisa grab me!” Pandora yelled while grabbing the air behind her. “Huh?!”   
Atku appeared behind her, kicking her back making her fall forward. “Pandora!” Nagisa yelled while crunching. She spotting Atku’s heavy boot and charged for him. He turned swiftly, and kicked her face, sending her flying. “GAH!” Nagisa let out a gasp. Pandora lunged at him with her claws and swung at him and scratched his cape.  
Atku ripped out his cape revealing heavy black and purple armor.  
“Pandora duck!” Nagisa yelled as she shot a fireball at Atku. Atku punched the ball sending it back at her. Nagisa gasped and shot up a barrier. Pandora jumped up and went to kick him. Atku grabbed her leg and smashed her into the floor. Her hair was puffy as she the ground. “Is that all?” She laughed. She swung her left leg and kicked him in the face. Atku glared at her, pissed off. “Why Do you fight!?” He barked “You’re nothing, but an arrogant fool!” He yelled. Atku stopped and walked away. He adjusted his mask back to normal, then took a deep breath in then out calming himself down. He slowly bent down and drew a circle on the ground and swiped his hand up, making four black lines. The four lines shot as Pandora quickly turned into black king cobras. Nagisa ran past Atku as he stood and watched. Pandora froze as the four cobras flew at her “DAMMIT!” Nagisa yelled, trying to grab one of the snakes. Nagisa’s hand went through the snake like a cloud, “Huh…” Nagisa’s eyes widened, “It’s useless.” Atku stated. “Nooo, no no no!” Nagisa kept trying to stop them and grabbed them as Pandora screamed. One dug its fangs into Pandora's ankle and one bit into her leg. Pandora scratched at them, to pull them off, but all she was doing was sketching at herself. Nagisa put a giant barrier around them and attempted to help her.  
“DAMMIT!” Nagisa shot 5 wind bullets at Atku, but they flew through him.

Atku sighed deeply in disappointment, “Why do you never listen?” He asked as he stood straight and still. Nagisa attempted to attack him more, but nothing seemed to work. Pandora struggled to stand back up. Pandora lunged at Atku at a last attempt, but he grabbed her neck and was bitten “You should know your place.” Aku muttered in disgust as he slammed her into the ground. Atku lifted his large boot and stomped on Pandora who couldn’t move anymore. “STOP!” Nagisa screamed while crying. Blood trickled down Pandora’s face and down, as she felt her vision become hazy and her breath shallow.  
Nagisa fell to her knees at the sight of Pandora. Atku walked to Nagisa and stared her down. “You shouldn’t play the Hero, young child go back to Tanaka.” Aku said with a strange numbness.  
Nagisa felt her blood run cold at Aku knowing this information.  
“Oh don’t look so surprised. I've kept one eye one you child. There’s no way I'd let myself be beaten by you.” Aku beat down to look straight into Nagisa’s eyes.

“This will be your last chance. Join me or die with your mutt.” He stated while staring into her eyes.  
Nagisa was frozen as tears fell “No.” “Nagisa muttered “What?” Atku responded “No! I won’t join you! I'm going to end this nightmare you’ve put everyone in. I promise you.” Nagisa stared back at him.   
“You chose the wrong choice, Starchild.” Atku said as darkness wrapped around him. Before Aku could fully disappear a strong ray of white light hit his back cause the dark mist to disappear. “GRAAAAHHH!” Atku screamed in pain as he fell to one knee. Nagisa and Atku look confused. Pandora was struggling sitting up and her left eye couldn’t open and blood covered her face. Nagisa and Atku were shocked at the fact that Pandora had magic. “I grant you this power…” A voice said in Pandora’s head “So you can defeat the demon that lives in your world.” He whispered “But alas you cannot defeat him on your own,   
Not from the stars do I my judgement pluck;  
And yet methinks I have Astronomy,  
But not to tell of good or evil luck,  
Of plagues, of deaths, or seasons’ quality;  
Nor can I fortune to brief minutes tell,  
Pointing to each his thunder, rain and wind,  
Or say with princesses if it shall go well.” He sang softly as Pandora stood up. Her eyes were glowing white and her hair floated around as if it had no gravity to fall. “....For life to occupy in love and rest.” Pandora said as she was walking to Atku who couldn’t move. Each step was lighter than a feather as Pandora sang softly. Pandora’s birthmark began to glow brightly, taking the shape of a star. Nagisa’s birthmark began to glow, as to match Pandora’s.  
“Another star child?!” Atku stuttered, unable to understand the scene in front of him. Pandora pulled her arm back, getting ready and punched Atku’s mask and cracking it. He gasped loudly as one of his eyes shined through the crack. His eyes were demon red and sharp, he was fearful and angry. 

Pandora’s wounds slowly began to heal as she walked closer to Nagisa. Nagisa was scared as she watched her glowing eyes. Pandora reached out her hand for Nagisa. Nagisa nodded, grabbing her hand and stood up. Nagisa’s eyes began to glow as well as they embraced each other. Atku’s mask let out mist covering the floor. Pandora spun Nagisa and stopped in front of each other and pointed their hands at Atku, “From the gentle sway of trees, that bid such fond adieu, Songs in a summer breeze, a voice so clear, so true, The glory of such symmetry, so more than fills the eye, To the beauty of such poetry, this hopeful heart draws nigh, In natural peace all love is born, To live and thrive each blessed morn.” Nagisa and Pandora chanted together as a beam of light came down from their eyes, tracing their arms and out the fingertips.  
Atku dodged and covered the room with more mist and suddenly disappeared. Pandora gasped along with Nagisa, both fell to the ground holding each other. “We…. Can’t do this alone…” Pandora whispered. Nagisa nodded “Let’s go.” She said as she helped her walk out of the castle.

………………………………………..  
Yami slowly walked through the prison with a tray of food. Her heels clicked as she got ever closer to the cell. A raven sat on her head, one sat on her arm, and another jumped behind her. Atku had beat her earlier as he was angry about losing. She sighed as her heart became heavy. “Do you think she’ll notice?” Yami asked one of the ravens. He bounced up her arm and looked at Yami’s face before nuzzling it. Yami smiled slightly “Thank you Arte” Yami walked some more before approaching a cell with slightly better things in it then the others. A small wolf girl was curled in the corner when she heard the cell door open and her ears perked up towards the sound.   
The small wolf stood up and grabbed the tray before noticing Yami’s eyes and jaw.   
“It’s not so bad, don’t worry.” Yami smilied pittifully. “It is bad. They can’t keep hitting you for their mistakes.” Artemis complained while cupping her pale face. Yami’s eyes teared up “It wasn’t just about their mistake was it?” She asked, staring deeply into her eyes. Yami sat down on the ground in front of Artemis crying softly. “They… wanted to come here.. They wanted to hurt you.. I couldn’t let them.” She sighed. Artemis pulled off her cape revealing her long black ears that sat on top of her head.  
Artemis sat down next to her and hugged her, “I’m sorry…” She whispered to Yami. “Why can’t we leave tonight? We could run away together. At least you’d be free..” Yami muttered sadly, “We both need our freedom my love, but our time isn’t now...” Artemis softly kissed her cheek.  
“When will our time be?” Yami asked as she laid on Artemis. “Soon, dear. Soon.” Artemis said. Artemis kissed her softly. “I love you.” Yami said against Artemis’s lip. “I love you too.” Artemis said back. 

Yami pulled away as she Artemis leaned her forehead against Yami “be strong Yami. We can do this.”

Yami yelped as Artemis began to clean Yami’s wounds. She kissed Artemis again and ordered her ravens to stay with Artemis as she went back upstairs. When she got back upstairs Kaze was walking through the long hall, “Hey Yami” He called out, Yami pulled her cape back up “Why are you always protecting that damn mutt down stairs?” Yami huffed “That is none of your concern now is it?” Yami stated as she locked the guard door. Kaze sneered at her “You’re disgusting, caring for a beast.” He shoved her “They aren’t the ones killing for nothing.” Yami glared up at him. Kazed backed off and stormed away.  
…………………  
Pandora yelled out in pain “Ow that Fuckin Hurts!”she yelled as Nagisa tended the wound on her forehead. “Only for a second, now hold still.” Nagisa said while grabbing Pandora’s head roughly. “OW OW OW OW!” Pandora yelled and huffed. Nagisa finished up wrapping a bandage around her head. “Now then, what do you mean by we need help?”  
“Someone spoke to me, and stated we couldn’t do it alone.” She explained “Okay, then what’s our plan?” Nagisa asked “We are leaving at dawn to Augustus.” Pandora said   
Nagisa nodded softly in agreement. When Dawn came Pandora woke up Nagisa, she opened her eyes as she groaned. Pandora was ready with a bag over her shoulder. Nagisa tiredly puts on her clothes and boots. As they walk out and into the street Pandora takes her hand softly. They walked over man on carriage with two creatures that looked like horses but their fur was poofy like wool and they had curled horns. Nagisa was in awe as she looked at the creatures “Sooo cute…” She whispered to Pandora.

“Those are Himatian, you can pat them gently.” The old man explained, confusioned at Nagisa. Pandora explained them wanting to travel to Augustus. Nagisa pats the horse like things as she giggled at licking them her cheek. Pandora heard Nagisa giggle and felt her heart grow soft.  
“Ah young love.” The Man said Pandora cheeks turned red “Just drive us.” She muttered. 

“Yes miss!”he smiled “Hop right on girl, i’ll take you to Augutus!” The old man yelled as they both sat in the back. As the carriage started to move she handed Nagisa a pastry. “I got you a pastry for breakfast.” Pandora said.

“Thank you!” Nagisa said as she ate the pastry sharing it with Pan who refused at first. When Nagisa was done she yawned tiredly and she was really exhausted. She really missed Coffee. She leaned her head on Pandora’s shoulder. As she felt Pandora wrapped her arm around Nagisa. Pandora blushed softly as she walked the mountain and trees moved slowly by. Nagisa watched quietly until she fell back asleep.


End file.
